Of Death and Sakura
by papilon
Summary: Ever wonder Death works as Shinigami...? Crossover between X and Yami Matsuei. Chapter 6 is updated and Chapter 7 is uploaded.
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **"X" and "Yami no Matsuei" are belonged solely to their respective authors, CLAMP-sama and Matsushita Yoko-sensei, along with their publishers. All copyrights are rightly belonged them, and author is only using their work as non-profit fan fiction.

**Warning:** Cross-over between "X" and "Yami no Matsuei". This work is rated as T for several violence scenes, moral talk, character death, and sexual implication. Some readers may prefer to view this as AU work, and please feel free to assume so. The rating could be upgraded if the theme turns more mature in following future. Expecting some OOC-ness for some characters, because this is important for story development.

**Spoilers:** X vol. 16 and up, also Yami no Matsuei after Kyoto's Arc.

**Summary: **Chapter 00 – The Beginning: Ever wonder how Death works as Shinigami…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone spirit floats aimlessly inside endless darkness slumber. Everything is dark and the space seems to stretch out. There is no light to provide vision, but this does not bother the spirit at all for he keeps floats peacefully.

"Are you done sleeping yet?"

The spirit stirs a little at the sudden voice; he doesn't expecting someone else around here. Slowly he opens, and turns around at the direction of voice's source. No one is around, but he could feel at the back of his mind an omnipotent presence hovering around him.

"Now," he smirks lightly," what Enma-Dai-Oh, of all people, need something from someone like me?"

"Right." If the existence has eyes and visible currently, he'll definitely rolls them. Really, death spirits are supposed to be modest. He remembers another long time when he meets another spirit with a pair of amethyst eyes. That person is difficult to handle; this one currently seemed also difficult to handle, though different. Another approach method is needed to handle this one.

"Surely, you're not so gullible to realize your position?"

The spirit raises one of his eyebrows. "Last time I check, I've already passed down my position to someone else," sighs," **you**, of all people, should know it, shouldn't you?"

_"Really! This spirit!"_ Trying to keep his flickering anger under control, Enma-Dai-Oh starts to continue the conversation. "Yes, I do realize it," suddenly the tone of his voice turns lighter than before," and I also know you've some unfinished business left at the living world."

"Oh?" the spirit tilts his head, interested," do you? My, what a surprise! I myself didn't even realize it." "Just say, unfinished business in the form of certain onmyouji." At this, the spirit blinks. "And?" "What if I say," the voice has cunning tone in it," I'll give you a chance to meet him, and some others incentives of course. If, you decide to work for me. And, maybe, I'll even consider your work as your penance."

"My penance?" the skepticism in his voice so heavy," really? Meaning?" "You do realize at this rate, you'll end up at Hell to spend your entire afterlife, don't you?" "Hm," the spirit shrugs," I do hope to stay at Heaven, but ah well, a beggar could not be picky."

"YOU-! Ahem!" Enma-Dai-Oh coughs softly, while the spirit snickers. After satisfied with his effort to fluster the ruler of Meifu, the spirit turns serious. "Alright then, I accept." Now it is Enma-Dai-Oh's turn to blink. "You do?" To say he is confused is an understatement. "Of course," the spirit nods," it's an excellent chance for me. It'll be so stupid not to accept it."

Blink. _"Okay, I never see that."_ Enma-Dai-Oh frowns. "I've got a feeling you've another thing to say." The spirit smiles broadly at this. "As expected from you," grins," yes, I've a proposal I'd like you to consider. I promise it'll benefit you greatly. Ah, and of course I do believe it still within your jurisdiction to do so." "And that is…?" "No need to worry," the spirit smiles assuring," I'll mention it in detail when we create the contract."

"Okay…" Enma-Dai-Oh has a lot of doubt and with a good reason too. The spirit is famous for his unexpectedness and his cunning behavior. God knows how many times he has already tries to capture him. Alive or death. But all reason aside, Enma-Dai-Oh really needs his power to handle the upcoming event.

"Alright, then, when are you ready?" "Anytime you want." Sighing loudly, Enma-Dai-Oh rubs his temple tiredly. Not even 5 minutes passed, the spirit has already gives him a headache. "Well then," the darkness dissipates," welcome to Meifu, land of Death. A pleasure to have you here." Blue sky is starting to replace the endless darkness, and surface is now able to feel underneath.

"No," the spirit smiles; this time it's sincere," the pleasure is mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **

(1) Fiuh! Finally get this story out from my system. I've developed this story since forever and do not have enough motivation to continue it XP I know, I'm suck… Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review from Musa Fox at my other fan fiction work; FINALLY I've enough will to post this work at I've post this both at X and Yami no Matsuei section.

(2) The identity on the spirit will be reveal at next chapter. And, of course, you all already know who he is, don't you? -grin?-

(3) And, please review…


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 01: First Meeting – Shinigami fellows has an unexpected new member in their group.

**Notes:** This is my first fan fiction in series, so feel free to comment. Constructive comments are especially appreciated. And, please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka waves the paper lazily; it is terribly hot inside the office as summer coming shortly. He never likes summer, a true form of hell... He glances over and cringes as his partner is busy finishing rest of snack leftover of the month. Tsuzuki always has a fondness over sweet, and Hisoka never stops wondering how his lazy bun partner able to eat so intently in this kind of heat.

Click!

Tatsumi enters the office, along his ever lasting pile of papers. This month they are also in red, and this gives him a headache. He sighs in exasperation seeing Tsuzuki eating merrily, hoping he at least didn't bring any more destruction, again. Or they're really going to end in eternal debt for the rest of their death. He puts those papers down and starts calculating, in hope there is extra cost that he could cut this month...

"HELLOOOO, EVERYONE!" Watari chirped happily as he enters the room. "Huh? Tatsumi?" moves forward to the desk where the blue-eyes secretary is," it's break time, y'know. It's not healthy for overdoing your work."

Tatsumi gives Watari a short glance. "_Another cost maker_." He means about Watari and his sex changer potion experience, though.

"Wai, Watari!" said Tsuzuki cheerfully, "wanna some cookies? I'm barely able to finish them all!" Hisoka rolls his eyes; his partner had already finished 90 of the snack, for God's sake!

"Why, Tsuzuki, of course I'd love to!" Watari grabs a chocolate cookie, fails to notice Tatsumi's cynical glance. Tatsumi sighs, followed by Hisoka. "Huh? Hisoka? Why are you sighing?" asked Tsuzuki in concern. "Nothing," replied Hisoka in stern face. "_Geez, todays really hot_", he thought. "Ah, he's probably worries over our oncoming new co-worker," said Watari casually, eats his cookie," he'll be introduces today at the meeting I heard." "I don't think Kurosaki-kun is someone who worries over something like that," commented Tatsumi.

"What are you talking about?"

Watari and Tatsumi turn their heads, facing two clueless shinigami. "You mean, you don't know?" Watari has a surprised look," Chief had told us yesterday!"

Hisoka rolls his eyes," we've gone for two days and just returned yesterday midnight, thanks for your concern." "Oopsie!" Watari grinned widely," sorry, I forgot." Tatsumi fixes his glasses," we've a new shinigami. He's coming today." "Hm, I wonder what kind of person he is..." Tsuzuki wondered. "Just hope he isn't like you," commented Tatsumi sharp. He is a bit touchy today, it seemed. "Wai, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki waves his hands," that's meaaan!" (AN: Hoho, they just won"t able to guess it -laughs eerily-)

---

"So, everyone has got the point?" Tatsumi gives a glance over the room.

Hisoka nods his head, Watari is busy playing with 003, and Tsuzuki tries his best for not fall asleep.

Tatsumi sighs. "_Kurosaki-kun is the only one listening after all_", he thought.

Konoe coughs; this makes everyone turn their heads to their chief. "Today we have a new comrade. I hope we'll give him a good impression," Konoe glares to Tsuzuki that freaks clueless. "Anyway," he continued," I'll let him inside right away." He glances to the doorway and calls out," you may come in now."

The man outside has been eavesdropping all the time and comes in as he is given the signal. He is wearing a long black coat that moves slowly as he enters the room. His amber one-eye shine in strange way as he gives his charming smile.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou," he said along a polite bow.

Hisoka has this sudden shiver as he encounters the mysterious man; his spine gives the entire chill. "_He's reminded me so much to **him**_", Hisoka sooths his hand slowly, where the mark placed...

"Since he doesn't have any partner yet, so I'll place him with Tsuzuki and Kurosaki," Konoe glances to Tsuzuki," since their cover area seems to attract **weird **and **hard** cases." Tsuzuki waves his hand panic, while Hisoka sighs. "Well, then," Konoe stands up," the meeting is over now. We'll meet again at 4 o'clock." "Haik!"

---

"This is the Second Division of our Bureau's recreation room, which is also my favorite place," Tsuzuki smiles bright-heartedly," just imagine, after you returned from long exhausting work all day, sitting in comfortable chair while eating sweets... Aaaarrghh! It's so excitiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Hisoka and Seishirou turn speechless, seeing Tsuzuki's puppy form waggling his tail around.

"You've... an unique partner, it seems..." Seishirou manages to make a sincere smile. "It seems so," Hisoka has a look that could freaks Tsuzuki out if he ever notices how his partner's face now.

"Say, Sakurazuka-san, correct?" said Hisoka carefully. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Seishirou gives a polite smile. "I'm wondering, if-" "Sakurazuka-saaan! Would you like to go inside and have some snacks?" asked Tsuzuki light-heartedly. "Of course I would love to," answered Seishirou," I like sweet things too, you know." "Good! Let's go inside!" Tsuzuki and Seishirou are going inside, while Hisoka glares at his partner for interrupting his investigation.

"_Something is just not right about that guy_," thought Hisoka as he follows them," _I couldn't detect any emotion within him..._"

"Yo, Sakurazuka-san," greeted Watari. "Watari? It's rare to see you here," Tsuzuki takes a seat next to blonde scientist," you're usually busy at your lab."

"Tsk, tsk," Watari moves his finger," Tsuzuki, you should know a work of great scientist sometimes need to take a break too. Besides, today is so sunny that it almost a crime to spend time at the lab." "Yup, it's surely shiny today!" said Tsuzuki cheerfully.

"So, Sakurazuka-san," said Watari," how do you think of this place? Tsuzuki still haven't made any silly things again, has he?" "Watari! Hidoi!" protested Tsuzuki, while the blond scientist is only grinning widely.

"Not at all," Seishirou smiles charmingly (AN: he really loves to smiles, don't you think... ;)," don't worry, Tsuzuki-san is really helpful in showing around this place."  
Tsuzuki is grinning to Watari after hearing this. "Right..." Hisoka rolls his eyes. "Soka-chan." Puppy Tsuzuki clings to his partner pants desperately. "Soka-chan said some mean things" "Don't call me Soka-chan, baka! And get off from me!" Hisoka tries to kick Tsuzuki from his legs. "Hisokaaaa" whined Tsuzuki.

"..."

Watari and Seishirou watch in silent as Hisoka repeatedly kicks Tsuzuki's head.

"Well... They always like this everyday, so just get used to already, k?" Watari sweatdropped, smiles sheepishly. Seishirou just smiles genuinely. "It looks fun," Seishirou gives his trademark charming smile," I guess it won't boring working here." Watari smiles," sup! That's one thing I'll personally guarantee!"

"What you'll personally guarantee, you crazy scientist."

Watari, Seishirou and along with the pair who has ceased "grab-and-kick-games" turn around to the source of voice, only to meet face to face with the Terazuma-Wakaba team.

"Hajime-chan! That's rude," scolded Wakaba. "Hmph! And what are you doing here, Tsuzuki-**san**? Too lazy to move your ass in this heat?" said Terazuma with a smirk.

"_If I don't know any better, I'd thought he is insulting me_," thought Hisoka with a twitch.

"Well, whatever you're saying, Terazuma-**kun**," replied Tsuzuki with a glint," I'm not someone who like to get into trouble for his partner to save his sorry ass."

"_Uh-oh_." That one thought crossed the other three occupants in the room, excluding Seishirou, at that time. Speaking of Seishirou, he is currently observing Tsuzuki and Terazuma's bickering with mild interest.

"Terazuma-san, I presume?" "Huh?" Terazuma momentarily switches his focus from Tsuzuki and for the first time since he's entering recreation room noticed this new face.

"And who might you be?" asked Terazuma annoyed.

"Ah, you must be the new worker here," Wakaba clapped both of her hands. "That's right, that's right," Watari immediately pushed Seishirou forward," this is Sakurazuka Seishirou." "Nice to meet you -smile-"

"_They must be desperate to prevent another library incident_," Hisoka rolls his eyes," _not that I blame them… Tatsumi was quite scary that time…_" shudders," _okay, stop that thought_."

"Hajimemashite, my name is Kannuki Wakaba," Wakaba bows slightly," and this grumpy person is my partner, Terazuma Hajime." "Yoroshiku," replied Terazuma shortly.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Well, if it's not a trouble for you," said Seishirou," I'm just wondering if you're a fan of J-rock?" "Huh?" The others are so dumfounded with that unexpected question.

"…What do you mean?" asked Terazuma, while narrowing his eyes. "Ara, you're not?" said Seishirou in surprised," well, I thought with all those black liners all around your face, you're at least a fan of X-Japan."

Blink, blink. The other four shinigamis turn their heads and stare at Terazuma's face, where actually indeed there are many black lines decorating his face. Another silence ensued while Seishirou's words slowly penetrated their minds.

"Pfft! Bwahahaha! Way to go, Sakurazuka-san!" Couldn't hold their laughter any longer, Watari and Tsuzuki are rolling on the floor, laughing mercilessly at steamy and red-faced Terazuma. Wakaba tries to not embarrass his partner by giggling softly at the corner.

"Ara, Soka-chan is smiling!" Tsuzuki's statement made the others look at the youngest occupant of the room, who is in fact gives a small amused smile. Blink. Realizing his slip, Hisoka frowns and glares at his partner. "Baka! Stop saying stupid things!" "Wai, Soka-chan is smiling!" Tsuzuki has turns into puppy mode and runs around his partner who's blushing now.

"Ba-baka! Stop that!" "_Damn with the blush reflex!_" He tries to kick his partner with futile effort; he's too fast when in high.

Meanwhile, Terazuma is in the process to strangle his insulter. "Do you have any death wish?!" "Ha-Hajime-chan!" Wakaba stands between them and tries to stop his partner to kill their new comrade at his first day. "Gyahahaha!" While Watari still rolling and laughing shamelessly on the floor… What a day.

---

"That's because of Terazuma's shikigami."

"Shikigami?" asked Seishirou. "Yes," Watari nods solemnly," as a shinigami, one could conquer and obtain the power of shikigami. At his case," points his thumb at sulking Terazuma," his shikigami is parasite type, so it resides in his body and made several changes to his appearance," pulls out a photo," this is his face before he made contract with his shikigami." Seishirou takes the offered photograph and examines it carefully.

"Hoo…" he looks up at currently glaring Terazuma," well, he really does change quite a bit," turns his attention to Watari," do I need to make a contract with a shikigami too?"

"Hm? Oh, you're not necessarily to do it," Watari puts a finger under his chin, thinking," though it'll a great help in your work to have one… Well, putting that aside," makes a half-circle movement with his hands," let's leave all heavy stuffs to another day! That won't do if you got heavy pressure at your first day of work!"

Clap, clap, clap! 003 claps happily at Watari's shoulder, while said person lifts up his right high at air. This got several reactions from his fellow shinigami: Seishirou just smiles solemnly, Hisoka rolls his eyes, Tsuzuki nods vigorously along with Wakaba, and Terazuma looks like want to kill someone.

---

"Say, Sakurazuka-san, what did you do when you're alive?" asked Wakaba, while pouring a cup of tea.

They've all settled down peacefully after earlier event, or as peaceful as they got when put Tsuzuki and Terazuma at one room; at least they tried to civil enough.

"I worked for government," answered Seishirou while taking a sip of his tea. "Oh really?!" Watari pips in, amazed," that's awesome! And here I thought you're a model or something." "Why, I'm flattered, Watari-san."

"No really, I agree with Watari-san," piped in Wakaba, this made Terazuma twitches," you look gorgeous, your taste for clothes is good and it suits you very well!" Terazuma's forehead throbs with a new vein each passing time; Hisoka rubs his temple annoyedly because of him, if it's not because Tsuzuki devotedly cheerful vibrate repels irritated aura of Terazuma, he'd already left the room long time ago.

"Che, what's good about him anyway?" grumbled Terazuma lowly. "Hajime-chan! That's rude!" Wakaba looked horrified," I'm sorry, Sakurazuka-san… Hajime-chan is not usually like this."

"That's correct!" Tsuzuki just has to pipe in," he usually more of the jerk than this."

"Why you!" Terazuma stands up.

"Ho! Bring it on!" Tsuzuki stands up too.

"Umm, guys," Watari looks between at them uneasily," I don't think it's a good ides…"

"Stupid…" Hisoka sighs softly, trying to tune out all the bickering noise. "Mm?" He feels someone is staring at him, and turns around to find one amber orb and milky one bore at him with such intensity.

"Err…"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Seishirou smiles sheepishly while apologizing to said youth. "Ah, it's nothing." Hisoka tries to shake off the strange feeling.

"It's just, you have beautiful eyes," said Seishirou, seemed to try explaining his behavior earlier," and just coincidentally," at this, his tone turns darker; Hisoka suddenly shivers," green is actually my favorite colour."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **

(1) Anyone notice Seishirou's eyes condition? -grin- It will be explain at later chapter. Please wait patiently -bow-

(2) The next chapter will take longer than this one to post. I'm still trying to construct detailed development… -sigh-

(3) And, please review…


	3. Chapter 2: Adaptation

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 02: Adaptation – Seishirou is trying to adjust his new 'life' as a Shinigami, while Hisoka is wary of him.

**Notes:** Beware of Seishirou's self mulling. I'd like to portray him as deep-thinker which resulted with him talking to himself in mind J

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::Green is actually my favorite colour.:: _

"Hisoka."

"Hisoka!"

"Oi! Soka-chan!"

Hisoka snaps his head up in surprise. Tsuzuki is hovering above him at desk office with worried expression, well if it's not enough, his swirling emotion confirmed it. Worry. Concerned. Affection. _Affection?_

"_Where does that come from?_" Hisoka blushes, before shakes his head rapidly.

"Tsuzuki, your shield." "Mm? Oh! Sorry." Tsuzuki's emotional shield rises immediately, all previous swirling emotions are nothing but a soft buzz at the background.

"Soo?" "He _still hovering like that…_" noted Hisoka annoyed, and touched. He blushed again when he realizes what he feel, and chooses instead to glare at said partner of his.

"I'm fine! It's just-" Hisoka waves his hand," heat, made me dizzy…" "Oh right!" Tsuzuki claps his hands," you can't stand heat!" "Well, thanks to state to obvious, Sherlock," snapped Hisoka irritated.

---

Grinning, Tsuzuki ruffles his partner hair affectionately, which of course, earns him an enraged and more pissed-off Hisoka.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" One Sakurazuka Seishirou stares amusedly at the scene before him: Tsuzuki is laying on the floor, half conscious, while Hisoka standing over him, holding a desk chair.

"No, nothing at all…" Tsuzuki waves his hand while smiles sheepishly. "Hmph!" Hisoka puts down the chair and sits on it roughly. Chuckling softly while waiting for Tsuzuki to stand, Seishirou clears his throat to gather the duo attention.

"Sorry to disturb your fun," here he smirks, enjoying the view of blushing Hisoka and grinning Tsuzuki," earlier Tatsumi-san called us for a meeting." "Again?" exclaimed Tsuzuki surprised. "Well, he said it about job arrangement or stuff." Seishirou shrugged. "Or stuff," said Hisoka. "Yes, or stuff." Seishirou smiles. "Sigh… fine," Hisoka stands up," just get it over then."

---

"What's the number again?"

"It's 13, Tsuzuki-san."

"Right. … Okay, here we go!"

Tsuzuki puts down a box in front of an apartment room door, followed by Seishirou and Hisoka. Seishirou pulls out a single key from his pocket and slips into keyhole, before proceed to open it.

A 3-tatami room greets them with its vastness of emptiness. A small dining table located at the middle of the room which functioned as living room and dining room. A small kitchen is attached at the far east to room, beside a restroom. Another room with closed fusuma seems a bedroom. In short, a plain, if not pitiful, ordinary living quarter for one person.

"Well, as expected, nothing much to hope for temporary living quarter," said Tsuzuki while walking in to put the box inside, followed by Hisoka, while Seishirou checks to the light.

"Okay, futon. Check."

Tsuzuki peeks inside the box brought in by Hisoka. "Spare clothes. Check."

"And bathroom necessity. Check," continued Seishirou, lifting the box he is holing.

"Ok. So!" Tsuzuki claps his hands," I'll repeat a brief from our earlier discussion, though I think Tatsumi has already pretty much explained it all." He shrugs.

"New positioned shinigami is always given temporary living quarter for his first half of the year as his shelter for free. The place is only provided for minimal necessity, so after your half of year of service as shinigami, you had to pack your stuff out to your choice of living quarter.

For example, I leave at an apartment complex near JuOhCho's office. Most of our co-workers are staying to similar places. Or you could take Hisoka as example. He lives at a private house, which is farther to office, but has bigger space, and more expensive. … It's not fair how you could afford it, I couldn't…"

"Because unlike someone, I keep my saving," said the green-eyes youth lightly.

"Hisoka. Hidoi!" Tsuzuki sniffs sadly.

"Mm, I see." Seishirou seemed thoughtful. "But, how about if they live together?" "Huh? You mean?" asked Tsuzuki confused. "Of course there is a case when two or more shinigamis living together in one living quarter? Is it allowed?" "Mm, well, I don't think it's not prohibited," Tsuzuki nods," yes, I remember some of other departments workers are living together."

Blink. "Really?" asked Hisoka. "Yes, of course," Tsuzuki nods," remember those girls from Henjouchou Peace Preservation Bureau, Kazuma and Nonomiya? They're roommates."

"I've no idea…" Hisoka nods slowly.

A small light bulb appears on Tsuzuki's head. "Hey, Soka, how about-" "No." "I haven't even said it…" Tsuzuki makes a small whimper. He receives a death glare patent who able to freeze all Hell. "I don't need my emphatic power to know where your line of thinking goes to!" and he humps, pointedly ignores his partner.

"Hehe," Seishirou observe their banter while chuckling softly to himself," if I don't know any better, I'd thought you're old married couple."

As expected, this remark earns him an enraged-blushing-embarrassed Hisoka, who promptly denied so. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, doesn't help the matter with blushes slightly while scratching back of his head shyly, which is made his younger partner to kick him. (A/N: seriously, Hisoka is a perfect S :))

"Sakurazuka-san," said Hisoka with gritted teeth," politely I ask you to please refrain from making similar joke in the future." Seishirou tilts his head innocently," but I don't understand, I'm merely stating the obvious," grins. Hisoka produces another blush.

_"This boy is way too similar with Subaru-kun when he blushes,"_ Seishirou keeps quiet, while Tsuzuki tries to abate Hisoka's flaring temper, _"he is too amusing not to tease. Hmm, an empathy, huh?"_ smirks, _"this could be interesting." _

---

"There is something wrong with that guy."

"Huh?" Tsuzuki lifts up his head from paperwork he's working currently, to look at Hisoka," who?"

They are working overtime to keep paper's level at Tsuzuki's desk in acceptable height after they drop Seishirou at his new apartment; Hisoka begrudgingly agrees to help him after much begging and kicked-puppy-look. The clock shows now is 8 pm at night.

Said boy frowns. "Sakurazuka Seishirou, who else?"

Blink. "He is?"

"Tsuzuki…" sighing dejectedly," don't tell me you don't find him suspicious…?"

"Well," chuckles lightly," I admit he is the first person who is able to make you blush so many times a day. Damn, I've a competition." Hisoka turns instantly into tomato.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, IDIOT!"

"Ouch!" Tsuzuki covers his abused ear," okay, I get it!" _"Soka-chan could scream like that…"_ Hisoka narrows his eyes," what's that supposed to mean?!" "No-nothing! Hahaha…" Tsuzuki nervously tries to raise his mental shield.

"Really!" Hisoka gives another glare to his partner before resuming the conversation. "What I'm talking about is that he gives a strange emotion." "Strange? What kind of?" Tsuzuki perks up at this. "It feels like…" Hisoka moves his hand," …a hollow. So much empty space with nothing around," lowers his eyes," in fact, I almost don't feel any emotion projected by him. The only real emotion is when he's inside the apartment earlier, when we," blushes and says the next words in small voice," quarreling…"

"Yeah, quarreling," said Tsuzuki smiling softly. "Ah, shut up!" "Hehe, ahem," Tsuzuki mulls over Hisoka's observation," so, he has little emotion you said?" Hisoka nods.

"Hmm." Tsuzuki's demeanor turns serious while thinking deeply. It is a common knowledge that Tsuzuki Asato takes his job as shinigami seriously, and his intelligence is not as simple as when he is in cheerful surface. And Hisoka is currently counting on him as shinigami's fellow.

"Okay, then," Tsuzuki turns to Hisoka," it's still too early to decide what kind of person he is. You… couldn't trust him, right?"

Hisoka stiffens, and nods reluctantly. _"He knows me too well…"_

"It will be a problem if this continues when we're in a mission," Tsuzuki grins good-naturedly as Hisoka sulks lightly," I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry!" lifts up his arm in high spirit," I'll make you two the second best combination ever!"

"Second…best…?" narrows his eyes," don't tell me the best is…" Tsuzuki's face lit up while point on Hisoka and then to himself. _"I thought so…"_

---

_"Tsuzuki Asato, 27 years old, with service more than 70 years. Hmm, he has probably the longest record year at Shinigami's services. Died from suicide. Surprised, surprised. It seemed he has more than his look. Hm, born at Meiji era. Has remarkable skill in onmyoujitsu, especially protecting shield. Govern 12 high level shikigamis?"_ Seishirou blinks and re-reads again the record file in his hand.

_"My, my."_ He chuckles softly. _"So he is the one who Enma-Dai-Oh himself favored, huh? Rumor said he has demon blood inside, hmm, he does have purple eyes…But, Kamui-chan also has purple eyes, and he is the one who represent God himself." _

Seishirou rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness the words sound even inside his mind.

_"God has a strange sense of humor to put Earth's fate at the hand of teenager who's probably haven't hit puberty. Speaking of teenager,"_ he takes another record file,_ "Kurosaki Hisoka, 16 years, with service 4 years. Died from a curse? I wonder if it left mark…" _His mind is diverted to another green-eyed youth with mark on his hands.

Realizing how his mind has diverted, Seishirou heaves a large sigh.

_"He is way too similar with Subaru-kun, even more than I previously thought… Ah, well, next. Has remarkable healing and protecting power. Excelled at martial art. Doesn't seem so, though. What with that skinny body. Hmm, I wonder if Subaru-kun eats properly …? He tends to skip meal ever since a teenage. I wonder if Tsuzuki also has to remind his partner to eat…?"_

Blink. _"Did I just compare my relationship with Subaru-kun, with Tsuzuki and Kurosaki's…? … Yep, I did."_ Sighing. _"Too much green seemed not healthy for me."_

Seishirou stands and stretches gracefully, his back turns stiff after sitting too long, though it soon dissipates immediately. As a shinigami has its own quirk, it seems.

Slowly glancing at the door, he notes with satisfaction when his protection ofudas placed securely to guard the place from uninvited guest. There are more near window and all over the small apartment, securely hidden under complicated illusions and spells.

In instance, this place has already become the perfect house of former Sakurazukamori.

_"Hope they have some Ozu paper left," _he checks his remaining ofudas inside bathroom, _"I need to make more ofudas, just in case." _

He lifts his head, and face-to-face with a reflection of himself. Seishirou lifts his hand and touches carefully his left eye which has turns milky white in colour, and smirks. _"I really wish I got involved in a mission as soon as possible at Tokyo. Couldn't wait to see his reaction when notices my left eye, not right, looks like this." _Smiles indulgently.

"_Though I doubt he will immediately notice it." _

He stares at the moon hanging out in the middle of night sky.

"Hope you have a nice dream, Subaru-kun."

---

At the same time, one Sumeragi Subaru wakes up with a start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **

(1) Chapter 2 is finished! Fiuh! It's harder than I thought… -sigh- I know, it's still have no twist of plot and I bet some readers are probably quite bored by now. But I want to give Seishirou some time before he has to face more troubles. And I want to portray Hisoka and Tsuzuki's relationship more. That Hisoka been dependent with Tsuzuki, makes me giddy for some reasons -grin-

(2) How Seishirou able to get a hand in confidential information like Tsuzuki and Hisoka's profile will be explained in the next chapter.

Seishirou's apartment number is 13 -grin- 13th generation of Sakurazukamori. Ah, the wonder of number 13…

(3) And, please review…


	4. Omake 1: Before Meeting

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Special Note:** This omake section is a snippet, or in between extra story of original storyline. There are going to be several similar ones in the future. Most of them are more light-hearted, and some are bordered to silly, more from the original one.

**Setting: **Take place before Seishirou is introduced at the meeting at Chapter 01 – First Meeting.

**Summary: **Omake 01 – Before Meeting: Seishirous wanders around JuOhCho before he was summoned. Watch the former Sakurazukamori's skill at computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue sky stretches out in the middle of broad daylight so clear make it so surreal to be real. Small pecks of floating white clouds this and there frames the lovely mid-spring environment. Clear and equally blue lake which its surface looks still ripples softly as petals of endless sakura blooms flutter down occasionally to disturb the stillness. This is Meifu, the Land of Death, where time stops and has endless spring season to accompany dead spirits to the rest of their afterlife in eternity. 

"They're so white and many…"

Lone figure stretches his hand to capture on of the falling sakura's petal. His long black coat flaps around from soft breezing wind covers neatly three-piece dark suit he wears.

Sakurazuka Seishirou caresses the soft petal, and feels very satisfied with Meifu's everlasting spring time; after all, spring is his favorite season of year.

_"Aah… I'm going to miss pink sakura after all…" _sighing softly to himself while reminiscing one old big grandiose sakura tree which he adored very much, _"not much could be done… Okay, now. Time to get to work." _

Having finished with his inner musing, Seishirou lefts the petal flutters away before he wraps an illusion around himself. People won't notice him even if he passed by any one.

---

_"So many things to do."_ Seishirou is currently walking around inside JuOhCho's department building, while checking on each room he passes along with its occupant; he has to stop a moment at one time, and stares, when suddenly one of doors bangs open and one very flustered-black coal-gold haired male draped in dirty white lab coat, with an small owl hovering at his head, screams and chases a toast-machine which is producing black smoke, running, and… singing **enka**?

Blink. Chuckle. _"This place is more amusing than I thought," _he resumed his walking.

_"Hope I've still time before I'm summoned." _Seishirou remembers the previous meeting where he is introduced to chief of EnmaCho, Konoe, directly from Enma-Dai-Oh himself; the old man seemed a bit wary and edgy around him.

Hm, seemed not many spirits being handle, or hand over, directly from the Ruler of Death himself.

"Okay, here I am."

Seishirou skillfully opens the door in front of him silently, and enters a room with many rows of books stack neatly at racks. A plat on top the door signed: Library.

And at the first step inside, he makes a sudden stop second time in day.

Two flying chickens, one in red hat and other in blue hat, are flying around carrying stack of books to organize and collect. They are in fact chatting amicably with each other, and has quite a vocabulary. Bird-brain doesn't apply for them it seemed.

_"…Since this library of Meifu, I presumed they're Gushoshin, the keeper of death record…"_ Seishirou resists the urge to chuckle, no need to surprise them of course, and walks inside the library casually under illusion.

"Ah, the smells of new library," younger Gushoshin sighs dreamily," though we have a bunch of organizing to do, it still feels so good." Seishirou watches in mild curiosity when the older Gushoshin nods his head solemnly; the hat still perches snugly on its head.

"I agree with you, bro. I just hope Tsuzuki won't blow it up again" the last statement is said with a lot of vehemence Seishirou has to stop from his browsing of one of book laying on desk with title: _Penguins (The nature wild – photo fact collection)_, to look at them.

"Right, brother… Oh right, you have already collect and put all high-confidential documents inside Forbidden Library room, haven't you?" Seishirou perks up at this. "Of course, we can't let someone accidentally cross it and read it!" "Right, just make sure."

Gears inside Seishirou's mind work instantly and he takes the book he is currently browsing at the desk occupied with one of Gushoshin. Then he waves an illusion and its title into: _Tsuzuki's Personal Record. _

It didn't take long for Gushoshin to notice its presence, and immediately gives an expected reaction.

"What is this doing here?!" asked younger Gushoshin in panic. "What?" older Gushoshin rushs over to know what make the ruckus; when he notices the book, makes a scene himself. "How-! I've make sure all high-confidential records put safely away!" Panic Gushoshins start to make funny dance by themselves; Seishirou really tries hard not to laugh out loud.

"Nevermind!" older Gushoshin takes the book," I'll immediately put it! You watch the library, okay?" "Okay." And he takes off out of library, followed devotedly by Seishirou.

_"I don't know who this Tsuzuki person is, but you have my gratitude. I'll treat you later if we meet."_ Seishirou strolls hurriedly to keep pace with older Gushoshin.

---

Later, older Gushoshin and Seishirou arrive at in front another door signed: _Forbidden Library. No unauthorized personnel allow entering. _

The library's door is location at the end of long closed hallway with no windows and lightly quite poorly. The door itself is not uncommon, made from dark-wood made which turns darker along with age; the impressive ones are the amount of protection located around it.

Seishirou looks around all the protection ofudas in various sizes that plastered and filled almost the whole wall where the door located. Some are old enough to become an artifact, but still gave strong magic vibes. Some are newer, seemed these one are used to replace and strengthen the protection.

_"Quite impressive. Almost all of them give the same feeling. I'd like to meet the person who made these."_ Returning his attention to older Gushoshin who had already disable necessary protection spells to enter, Seishirou joins it inside while keeping alert to detect any protection left. Receives none, he grabs older Gushoshin and waves sleeping spell on it.

"Wah-… Zzzz…" older Gushoshin immediately sounds asleep. Putting the chicken slowly on the floor, Seishirou begins to wander around. And he meets a set of computer in the middle of stacks of documents at the center of room.

Now the computer itself is not weird, though this gives Seishirou a wonder; technology reaches Meifu itself it seemed. The amount of barriers set up around this piece of machine gives enough vibes to knock off intrusive intruder who approaches carelessly.

"Not unexpected but still a pain to handle…" mumbling to himself, Seishirou slips out four ofudas from inside his coat. He proceeds to place each at corner of barrier to create perfect square. The instant he puts the last ofuda, another barrier sets up and disturbs existing barriers. _"Just a bit more…"_ Layers to barriers begin to flicker briefly, Seishirou uses this chance to slip another ofuda, and uses it to slice all barriers, along with the one he set up.

A gap appears in barriers wide enough for one grown-up man to walk through into the computer. Seishirou pulls out four more ofudas and sets them up at the gap to stabilize it as he passes through; he won't have to worry unable to get out.

"Let see what we got here…" Seishirou moves the mouse over, since the computer has already turn up, and meet a login screen; it displays this:

_Woohoo!All shinigamis fellows or others -gasp- How are you doing? This only for authorized personnel only, so get you ass out here if you don't get permission. _

_Okay! Today login's question: _

_What is hovering you around as long as you live, and when it is done with you, you'll have en eternity to fool around to your heart content? _

A textbox is located under it along with small icon with owl face as login button.

Ignoring the somewhat unusual greeting sentence, Seishirou start mulling over the question inside his head. Then he types in five letters as the answer, and another screen appears:

_Congratulation! You've just enter the official access of Forbidden Library! _

Wallpaper with picture of latest Shinigami's office trip at Hokkaido appears displaying Tatsumi arguing with Sebastian, the fox, with Konoe singing at the background, drunken Tsuzuki laying on the karaoke floor, and Hisoka tugs nicely between Saya and Yuuma staring blankly at Konoe. Three shortcuts are located at upper-left corner with different icons.

_"Never thought it will be the answer." _

After storing the faces of people at wallpaper at the back of his mind, Seishirou double-clicks the shortcut with little black bat icon. A pop-up window appears displaying: _Please enter password: _

Blink. _"No clue, huh?"_ He closes the window and double-clicks another shortcut with eye icon. The same pop-up window appears. Then he closes again and double-clicks the last shortcut with question mark icon. The same thing happens again.

"Not so smooth…" he muttered then sighs.

"Okay," Seishirou flexes both his hands," time to put good use of Yatouji's teaching."

-Flashback-

Currently Yatouji Satsuki is in a big shock of herself. To the other maybe it won't look so much different than her usual expressionless self, but as someone who almost spends his time with her, Yuuto could only watches in amusement while darting his eyes between her and the predicament's source.

And that said predicament's source is smiling good-naturedly and looking at her at her glory-seat perches inside BEAST patiently.

"…" Blink. Another blink. Satsuki is still having problem to process the request that the Sakurazukamori Seishirou just asked her. Seishirou has put down his sunglasses and she is currently staring at mismatched eyes of him, which is maybe the reason she turns away first after engaged in staring contest.

"You said you want me teach you how to crack a computer… right?"

"Yes." A nod to emphasize his point.

"… But, you're an onmyouji."

One elegant eyebrow lifts up. "So?"

Blink. "Onmyouji uses magic to fight."

Sigh. "Yes, we do."

Blink. Blink. "They don't need knowledge about computer to battle."

"Now, you've hurt my feeling, Yatouji-chan," Seishirou puts his hand at his chest in mock gesture; Yuuto has to clamp his mouth from snickering out loud at incredulous look on Satsuki's face at that gesture," of course you don't value an onmyouji, especially **me**, as only barbaric creature who know about battle, do you?

I do have life on my own which is not involved The End of The World. And I use technology in daily basis too. ATM, fax machine, credit card, etc etc, you mention it. I've also took quite intensive course when I'm in university about computer too."

Frown. "It should be enough then…"

Smiling brightly like a sunshine. "But of course! Who will able to compete about knowledge about computer with **you**, the Mistress of BEAST!" He smiles amicably at said machine in front of him which buzzes slightly seem to agree with his declaration.

More frown. "And you want to learn from me?"

If even possible, his smile turns more dazzling. "Correct!"

"…" Satsuki stares suspiciously at smiling Seishirou," …and pray tell, for what you will use it after you succeed?"

_"Plenty actually. _

_Crack into security camera system in front of Shinjuku apartment building, especially 13th floor second room. _

_Credit card record of Subaru-kun. I need to make sure he at least spent his money for food. Hm, speaking of which, where should I lure him out to eat tonight? French is out of question, though Chinese might sound good enough. _

_Traffic system camera security. He likes to take subway, and always wanders around in the middle of midnight. _

_CLAMP campus's security system. God know how much time he spends with all those other Dragons of Heaven there, especially to tutor Kamui-chan. I probably need to buy him a new book for him later. Subaru-kun is always weak with math, though he looks so cute when frowning over an equation. _

_These will help me to keep watch on him when I'm too tired to use magic constantly. _

_Sigh, the extent of thing I've to do to keep watch on my prey…" _

"I'm not telling." Seishirou puts a finger in front of his mouth, and smiles angelically.

Satsuki narrows her eyes more.

Seconds tick by, and turn into minutes.

Yuuto watches and awaits the moment Satsuki will give in; he knows her well enough to know her stubbornness is starting to crumble. She is always so eager to teach anyone who asks her about computer. _"Pretty cute. Like a child actually."_ Yuuto starts a countdown inside his head.

"Fine!" _"Hoo, faster than I thought!"_ "Hmph!" Resigning herself, Satsuki walks down from BEAST to walk to another room with computer attached, followed by very satisfied looking Seishirou. The Sakurazukamori's merit point has added more at Yuuto's parameter.

-End of flashback-

_"Let see. First thing first, I need to know the nature of this operating system."_ Seishirou opens a command prompt and starts to hack inside Meifu's Forbidden Library database.

---

After dealing with many back-doors, firewalls, decrypts many many encryption systems, Seishirou manages to halt password-needed entry access of all databases inside the computer. He retrieves all JyuOhCho's shinigami officer's personal data available, detailed information of JyuOhCho's work system, cases related directly with himself or Sakurazukamori, and of course The End of The World, several major cases related with shinigami officer, and lastly, life personal data of Dragon of Heaven and Dragon of Earth; his and the last one are a bit tricky to find, but he manages it quite well.

_"A pity I don't have a memory stick with me, or more, my personal computer. I could direct copy these data…"_ sighing dejectedly. _"Guess I've to satisfy myself with print-out then."_

He proceeds to print all them using a printer located next to the computer, and stretches out leisurely. _"It will take awhile. Now,"_ looking around_," what to do…?"_

He notices the forgotten fake _Tsuzuki's Personal Record_ on the floor. "Must be dropped when I put it to sleep," glances at sleeping older Gushoshin," ah well," he picks the book and, after making sure the illusion at the entrance of hall to library firmly kept as a wall, Seishirou starts to read the real content of book.

---

Sensing something nagging at his consciousness, Seishirou lifts up his face just in time as a hawk appears and lands on his shoulder.

"Well, do you like this place, Nandarou?" asked Seishirou conversational at his shikigami. The hawk gives a cry and rubs affectionately at his owner's hair. Chuckle. "So you like it. Hmm?" The rub as becomes urgent. "Oh, Konoe is looking for me?" the hawk flaps his winds," well, I've gone for quite a while," looks at the moving printing document," make him wait more then. And you," scrubs the feather under neck," I need you to keep watch on him. Distract him if he gets too near with this place." The hawk gives a final cry before leaps up and vanishes like thin air.

Sighing softly, Seishirou closes his book. _"Can't I get a peace for a moment to read book…?"_ Then he opens his mind-eye to watch through his shikigami.

---

"Where the hell that guy go to…" Konoe curses under his breath. _"Really! That guy is nothing but a headache… I ask him to wait at the meeting room, and when I let my attention slip he had already gone! And for Enma's sake, just how many corridors this building has?! Hope Tatsumi able to handle the meeting by himself…"_ Pause. _"Nah. He is **definitely** able to handle it." _

Busy fuming to himself, he notices it late when someone passes and resulting with bumping; each participant fall gracelessly on to floor.

"Ouch! Ouch! My back…" Konoe is lying helplessly on floor. "Konoe-kachou! Are you all right?" Konoe lifts up his face to meet a very anxious and worried Gushoshin.

"Ah, Gushoshin," he winces when trying to move his back," I'm fine, it'll geal immediately." "Here," Gushoshin extends his wing to Konoe. "Thanks." He receives the help gratefully.

"Oh yeah, Gushoshin, do you happen to meet some stranger around here?" Konoe makes a gesture," he is about this tall, and wears black coat with dark-coloured suit." "…Sounds like Tsuzuki to me…" Sweat drop. "No, Tsuzuki is not that tall…"

"Nope, sorry, I didn't see anyone like that." "All right, thanks." Sigh. _"No such luck, huh?" _Hangs his head dejectedly.

"Um, Konoe-kachou…" "Hmm?" Konoe looks up to stare at fidgeting and nervous younger Gushoshin. "Do you… do you think the corridor at JyuOhChou could-," gulps, and says in whispers," disappears, or switch place…?"

Blink. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"W-well, actually," younger Gushoshin looks to left and right nervously," actually, I've trying to get to Forbidden Library since a while. But, strangely, I couldn't find it…"

"Why do you need to go to there?" "Well," at this younger Gushoshin smiles sheepishly," I found a high-confidential document at the library, common one, and my brother went to put it safely," frowns," and that three hours ago. It didn't take that long to reach the library!"

"You're right…" Konoe has contemplative look, thinking. "I'll help you find him then." "Really? Thank you! Ah! But, what about the person you're looking for…?" "He could wait!" Konoe stomps angrily and stalks away, with younger Gushoshin following behind.

---

Chuckle. "Guess I really made him angry." Seishirou smiles amusedly while watching all those events inside his mind-eye. He puts both of his palms under his chin while glancing at printing documents.

_"It will finish soon." _Look up at the ceiling. _"I've to keep them from coming here. Making Konoe suspicious of 'disappearing' or 'moving' corridor is not good." _Chuckle. "Okay then." Seishirou waves another illusion. "Hope you good enough to keep them, 'Seishirou-kun'."

---

Konoe and younger Gushoshin are about to turn around a corner when Seishirou appears behind said corner; this immediately triggers a reaction from Konoe.

"YOU!" He stomps angrily at somewhat startled Seishirou (AN: yeah, right…)

"Where do you think you're going off by yourself?!" "Ah, my apology, Konoe-san," Seishirou bows respectfully," I just took a walk outside and lost track of time," waves his hand at outside window," these out-of-season sakura are too beautiful to miss," smiles sheepishly," and when I tried to find the way back, I got lo-"

At the sudden halt, Konoe stares confusedly, and turns his head to look where Seishirou looks at; he is staring directly at Gushoshin.

"Ah, this." Konoe smiles amusedly. _"He is not too abnormal after all." _

"This is Gushoshin," introduced Konoe; Gushoshin bows at this cue," he is the keeper of record of death at JyuOhCho." "Nice to meet you," smiles amicably; Seishirou bows also," I'm also the librarian here, along with my brother. Speaking of which, do you happen to see another thing like me? He is wearing red hat, though." "I'm sorry, I don't see him," Seishirou scratches his cheek," it's not everyday I see, my pardon, floating bird around." "Ah, yes," younger Gushoshin made a face.

"Well then," Konoe starts to walk away," we better find the brother of him." "Huh? What happened?" asked Seishirou at younger Gushoshin. "My brother, the one like me, is currently missing…" "Ah, I see." "Not 'I see'!" Konoe turns around and glares at Seishirou," you also help to fi- Ouch!" he holds his back.

Blink. "Anything I missed here?" "Konoe-kachou just fell down…" "Oh." "And he stubbornly insisted he's fine…" "…I see."

Contemplative silence.

"Ano, Konoe-san."

"What!" barked Konoe. "Sorry to interrupt your excitement, but," Seishirou lifts up one of his leg," I've been walking forever, and these legs are starting to kill me… You don't mind we take a sit for a moment, do you?"

"…" Konoe glares, and sighs," fine…" Seishirou smiles and turns at younger Gushoshin. "You should take a rest. I'm sure your brother will be fine. It's not good to keep searching aimlessly." "…You're right…" Younger Gushoshin points a row of bench, " we all could take a rest there, if you'd like."

"Okay." They walk away, momentarily distracted.

---

Seishirou watches with his mind-eye how the illusion of himself chatting about trivial stuffs with younger Gushoshin and Konoe.

Sound of whirl of papers catches his attention; the printing is finished. _"It's about time."_ Seishirou stands to collect the print-out and puts them inside his coat.

He waves his hand to retrieve four ofudas and the gap immediately closed. Then he retrieves another four ofudas to extract his barrier. After waiting protection barriers to stabilize, he removes the illusion at the book and cloaks himself under illusion before lifting sleeping spell from older Gushoshin.

"Zzz…Mm? Whoa? What! Where?" older Gushoshin wakes startled, looks around.

"I… fell asleep…?" he tilts his head in confusion. "…Whatever," floats up after brushes himself off," better to do my work. Where is the book---ah! There it is!" he lifts the book only to stare dumbfounded at its cover.

"_Penguins (The nature wild – photo fact collection)_?! What the-! I'm sure this is not it!!!" Silence. "…Right…" Sigh. "mumble, mumble, all of this just of penguin, mumble, mumble…" _"Hey, penguin is cute!"_ protested Seishirou silently.

Older Gushoshin walks out from the room and sets the protection spells back to its rightful place; Seishirou immediately lifts up illusion wall at the entrance of hallway. After all finished, older Gushoshin, followed by Seishirou, walks away.

---

"Ahaha! Sakurazuka-san, you're so amusing!" younger Gushoshin laughs heartily as 'Seishirou' tells another joke; even Konoe smiles slightly. Older Gushoshin appears from across corridor with sullen look, scratching his head confusedly.

"Big Brother!" exclaimed younger Gushoshin, immediately confronting his twin. Konoe and 'Seishirou' are trailing behind, following him. The real Seishirou slips behind, and using all the ruckuses, he stands behind his illusion before dissolving the it at the same time moving concealment shield around himself.

"Ah, yeah, hi…" older Gushoshin scratches his cheek," sorry to make you worry…" "Where have you been?!" the younger one starts in lecturing mode," you've gone for hours!" "Eh? Really?!" older Gushoshin turns speechless," …I fall asleep…"

Collective silence.

"Ah, but, as long as he is safely returned, I don't think there is any problem," said Seishirou. "Oh… right…" younger Gushoshin sighs, and turns to his twin," I guess you need a rest…" "You've over work yourself," added Konoe sagely. "Maybe…" older Gushoshin also sighs, and notices Seishirou for the first time," hey, I've never seen you before?" widens his eyes," are you the new shinigami?"

_"He knows about my arrival?... Impressive."_ Seishirou bows politely. "Sakurazuka Seishirou at your service." At he lifts up his body, he notices the book older Gushoshin is holding. "Hey, it that _Penguins (The nature wild – photo fact collection)_?"

"Huh? This?" older Gushoshin lifts up the book and grimaces," yeah, all this thing just for this book…" "What do you mean, older brother?" "I'll tell you later…"

Konoe frowns lightly at this.

"Can I borrow the book?" asked Seishirou hopefully.

Blink. Three pairs of eyes stare at him, a bit startled with the sudden exclamation. "You…want to borrow it?" asked older Gushoshin slowly.

"Yes." A nod, then frowns. "Is there anything wrong with that book?"

"Err, well, no," older Gushoshin scratches his cheek, thinking," well, it's fine, I guess," hands it to Seishirou who happily receives it," just return it one week from today. I'll give your library card later."

"Thank you!" Seishirou beams.

"All right then, back to our business," Konoe grabs Seishirou and starts to drag him," you're supposed inside meeting ages ago!" "Ahaha, my apology," Seishirou smiles sheepishly, letting himself being dragged.

---

"You stay here and come in after I give you signal, got it?" instructed Konoe.

"Okay." Seishirou sits meekly at his seat, with a small smile at his face.

"Good." And Konoe enters the meeting room by himself before closes the door behind him.

"Okay then," Seishirou opens his borrowed book," better make use of my waiting time." And he read it to wait his summon at meeting's waiting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **

(1) This omake story is even longer than original part… -sigh- Ah well, I just couldn't help myself… Seishirou with computer is really thrilling for me –drool-.

(2) The idea where Seishirou likes penguin is come from TB manga series where he and 16-yeard-old Subaru is taking a date at Sunshine 60 building, which destroyed by Fuuma later. Thanks to Sara for the correction! I guess I need to replenish my knowledge…

(3) _Penguins (The nature wild – photo fact collection)_ is a real book and I found it at at a second hand book section.

(4) Sakurazukamori is the master of illusion, and of course spells, but as a newbie of shinigami, he could not show his power openly. Unlike his role as Dragon of Earth at End of World Battle, I don't think Seishirou is someone who like to spout and show-off his power. So come this story where he uses his power secretly, and for his own benefit –grin-

(5) For anyone who is wondering, the first password is DEATH. –grin- No wonder Seishirou found it amusing!

(6) And thank you very much for all reviews for this story! So far, I've not received any negative review, and this is really encouraging me !

(7) Last, please review…


	5. Chapter 3: Tokyo Outskirt 1

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 03: Tokyo Outskirt 1 – Seishirou's first case is at Tokyo! What would he do, especially with Enma DaiOh's warning? More suspiciousness of Hisoka for the new shinigami.

**Spoilers:** X vol. 16 – 17

**Notes:** Observe how Tsuzuki is trying to investigate our Sakurazukamori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning everyone," greeted Seishirou to occupants of his temporary workroom, aka Tsuzuki and Hisoka's. The only occupant of said room lifts up his face, and Seishirou is greeted with a pair of emerald eyes.

"_Sigh, green is really my favorite after all…"_ Seishirou smiles," good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

"Morning," answered Hisoka short before returning his focus onto the paperwork he is currently working," you came early."

"Really?" Seishirou looks at clock hanging on the wall," it's already 7.45, though," looks at Hisoka," I thought Tatsumi-san told us work starts at 8. Sharp." He chuckles softly," he even specifically said not to late at my first official day of work."

Twitch. _"He's correct," _Hisoka writes furiously,_" we're supposed to work at 8 sharp. Being around Tsuzuki too much made me forget it!!!"_

Looks around. "Ah, where is Tsuzuki-san anyway? Had he already been out? For case I mean."

"_How I wish!!!" _"…No," Hisoka keeps scribbling smoothly; once plain white paper is now full with neatly written letters about case's report. He glances at clock: 7.50. _"Anytime now, he'll come in… Sigh, why me…"_

Knock, knock. Seishirou and Hisoka lift up their heads; one with slight curious expression, while the other with slight depressed look. Tatsumi is standing at the door with expectant look directed at the younger occupant in room. Said boy sighs loudly and stands up to walk out from room; his movement is followed tentatively by the other occupant. Seishirou lifts up one of his eyebrows at Tatsumi. "Anything I missed here…?"

Tatsumi coughs softly on his hand, fixes his eye-glasses. "I always depend on Kurosaki-kun to drag Tsuzuki here."

"Drag him here…?" Seishirou blinks.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi gives a side-glance," it's probably starting about now…"

"Hi-Hi-SOKA!!! Help! Tatsumi!!" "SHUDDUP BAKA!" "Eeep!" More sounds of wailing and crashing, the latter made Tatsumi winced visibly, heard from corridor. Seishirou's eyebrows could not raise anymore than his current condition.

Entering pissed-off Hisoka who shot a glare at Tatsumi as he passed by while dragging one of Tsuzuki's feet who is whimpering pitifully; his dress state is a disaster and looks like they've been thrown on him rather worn. Tatsumi gives a long suffering sigh, while Seishirou blinks twice.

---

"_Every damn morning!!!" _Hisoka writes furiously on his paperwork. His partner is currently inside the bathroom, trying to fix his clothes to become more presentable. He takes a sneak glance at the other occupant of room who is currently reading a book in leisure; he looks serene and relaxed now. Hisoka narrows his eyes and returns his focus back, thinking. _"Now is my chance to investigate him."_

"Sakurazuka-san." "Hm?" Seishirou lifts up his face, smiles," you called?" "Yes…I've been wondering for awhile," Hisoka keeps writing," you said you worked for government, right?" "Yes." "Just what kind of work you do? Public service?" "Hmm, you could say that." Frowning, Hisoka lifts up his face to look at Seishirou who is smiling broadly.

_Amusement. _

"_I don't understand why he found it funny…?"_ He is about to open his mouth when someone knocks on door. Tatsumi looks in and wonders briefly why Hisoka gives him a cold glare. _"He couldn't still be angry about this morning, right?"_

"Case for you three." Tatsumi lifts up a folder," I expect you three at briefing room in 5 minutes." Look at Hisoka. "Kurosaki-kun, please fetch Tsuzuki-san from bathroom as soon as possible." He receives a nod as answer. Leave Hisoka to handle professional matter with cool head.

Tatsumi looks at Seishirou. "This will be your first assignment." "Yes, it is," answered Seishirou, closing his book," I hope it won't too difficult." "I don't think it will be…" _Anxiety. _Hisoka frowns. "But," Tatsumi fixes his glasses," please do be careful."

---

Tsuzuki blink. And blink again. "Tokyo?" Blink. "I didn't hear wrong, did I?"

"No, unfortunately it is really the case, Tsuzuki-san," said Tatsumi patiently. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Seishirou are currently in the middle of briefing for their first case as three-person case. Tatsumi just declared that they'll handle the case at Tokyo's outskirt.

"Isn't the area included in Tokyo's jurisdiction?" asked Hisoka after give a firm hit at Tsuzuki's head who is wincing painfully. "Yes, but we are lacking personnel to handle Tokyo in current situation," answered Konoe. "You mean, all those earthquakes?" "Yes, Kurosaki-kun, as you are aware of, it is 1999," said Tatsumi. Tsuzuki and Hisoka have both guarded look.

"Ano…" Four pairs of eyes turn around. Seishirou raises his hand with perplexed look. "What do you mean with 1999?" Tatsumi turns to Hisoka and Tsuzuki," I expect you two to have already told him." "Couldn't find correct time," answered Hisoka shortly, while Tsuzuki smiles sheepishly. "Sigh, anyway Sakurazuka-san, just follow the briefing and your partners will explain it to you later." "Okay," answered Seishirou.

"Next," Tatsumi moves a slide," the target is Kigai Tomoe, 16 years old. She used to live in orphanage with his older brother, and both got adopted with their current parents." The display shows an attractive-looking high-school girl, smiling beautifully on the screen. "There is nothing wrong with herself, but," moves to another slide," there is strange liquid activity around her."

"Liquid activity?" asked Tsuzuki. "Yes," Tatsumi pinpoints the article displayed on the slide; it is about a report of high density water volume of neighborhood around said girl's house. "As you can see, this dot is Kigai Tomoe's house. Blue circle around it is water volume of underground reservoir. This one is below her school. And these one which look like a river," Tatsumi pinpoints several blue lines on map," are routes and road paths she usually takes," closes the slide," your mission is to make contact with her and found out about this unusually water behavior around her."

"This could be a coincidence, or not," continues Konoe," it is also your duty to determine whether it's just a coincidence, or there is paranormal occurrence."

"Fiuh! It feels like stalking water," Tsuzuki scratches his head," doesn't this supposed job suited for Paranormal Geological Phenomena Section? You know, the one used to be located next to our office?" "Ah yes, it is unresolved case from them," answered Konoe short. "…Oh." Tsuzuki nods. "More detailed data about Kigai Tomoe's profile and background are embedded inside manila folder in front of you," Tatsumi notes with satisfaction that Hisoka and Seishirou had already reading half of them," any question?"

One slender arm raises. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" "I'm wondering," Hisoka displays a piece of paper written in red bold kanji: _RESTRICTED_," since her brother is her only blood-related relative, I think it's highly probable this case involved him. But why there is a note not to investigate, or even, approach him?" "Well," Konoe frowns. _Anxiety._ "It's an order from higher-ups, so we couldn't do much about it." "…Okay," Hisoka frown. _"Anxiety again?"_ Look at the paper. _"There is Enma-Dai-Oh's seal on it, so it is official… I wonder who this person is?"_

"If there is no more question," Tatsumi sweeps his gaze around the room," you're dismissed." They are preparing to leave the room when Konoe suddenly spoke up.

"Oh by the way, Sakurazuka-san?"

Seishirou pauses his step; the others are also pauses. "I've got a message from Enma-Dai-Oh from you," said Konoe grimly. Three pairs of eyes blink and they thought the same thing: _"From Enma-Dai-Oh himself?!"_

"And that would be…?" inquired Seishirou, not even bat an eye. "Do not. I repeat. DO. NOT. In any possible way and any situation, you enter Tokyo," said Konoe in firm tone.

"…I see." _"Damn."_ "I understand," Seishirou smiles," I'll keep it in mind."

"Oh, and here," Konoe hands over a paper to Seishirou who accepts it curiously," your request to visit Chijou for two hours is approved," Konoe glares slightly," by Enma-Dai-Oh himself. Again." "Ah, I must thank you him personally too it seemed," Seishirou beams, putting the paper inside his folder.

"…" Tiredly, Konoe sighs," okay, dismiss."

---

"Year of 1999, as well known in prophecy all around the world, is in fact really End of World," starts Tsuzuki. Three of them are currently lounging inside recreational room, discussing their case; Tsuzuki is explaining year 1999 background to Seishirou, while Hisoka is in the middle of reading Kigai Tomoe's profile.

"End of World?" Bewilderment is written all over Seishirou's face," you mean… like Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tsuzuki touches his chin, thinking," we, Shokan division, don't have clear view about precise process of this End of World stuff. And those higher-ups only give us very vague info about it," sigh," anyway, as been told before, as 1999 approaches, more earthquakes ensued in Tokyo which made a lot of people died. Shokan Division is having personnel shortage handling all those dead spirits."

"Mm," Seishirou is listening attentively.

"Which made three of us, who are supposed to be working in Second Block Area, have to work extra outside of our area coverage," Tsuzuki glances aside and mumbles softly," farewell my carefree life…," he turns to look at Seishirou again," that's all! I hope you don't have anymore question, because that's really all I know," smiles sheepishly.

"No problem then," answered Seishirou with soft understanding smile. Hisoka frowns, while keeps pretend to read the profile; he had all but finished reading them, and does so to allow him to observe Seishirou secretly.

_Straight line._

That's the emotion Hisoka got from Seishirou currently. _"How someone could be so damn calm about End of World stuff? Even I couldn't digest it well for almost a week when thee first time heard it from Tsuzuki! The baka also said the same case happened on him, and others,"_ flips the page_," but he accepts it in stride, and does not even surprised…He is really suspicious after all."_ Hisoka closes the folder in resolute manner.

"Ah, by the way, Sakurazuka-san," Tsuzuki piped up," earlier conversation about permission to Chijou," Hisoka perks up at this," it's really rare for allowing new shinigami traveling to the world of living under not work-related condition. And from Enma-Dai-Oh himself also!" "Well, you could say Enma-Dai-Oh is a very generous person then," Seishirou smiles. "Hmm, is that so…?" Tsuzuki looks up, thinking and made face," urgh, somehow I couldn't agree with you there…" starts having teary eyes," every time I propose to visit a confectionary shop at Chijou, I always got shot down even before you could say 'Amai'!" and he nods to himself seriously; Hisoka is controlling very hard not to smack his partner, his overflowing emotion about sweet only worsens his teetering thin patience.

Seishirou chuckles. "Well, maybe because of the destination you got rejected." "Really?" Tsuzuki blinks," then where to you propose to go, Sakurazuka-san?" "Ah, to have a short visit on my birthplace," Seishirou beams," I wish to reminisce about my childhood time. You know, old dead man sentimental." "Hoo. Ung! I agree!" Tsuzuki nods wisely," ah! How about the stuff about prohibition to enter Tokyo? How you could do that then?" "Eh? Haven't I told you?" Seishirou blinks, surprised," I wasn't born in Tokyo. It's Kanagawa." "Kanagawa!" Tsuzuki smiles," it's famous with kamaboko! Sigh, you're so lucky I wish I could go there too, to eat kamaboko..." Seishirou nods emphatically.

Hisoka observes quietly, watching seemingly harmless bickering. He could feel slowly building tension under them; Tsuzuki is trying to pry on stealthily on Seishirou. _"At least he is telling the truth so far…"_ glances at Seishirou.

"Hey, you have done something, haven't you, Sakurazuka-san," leers Tsuzuki, teasingly nudge his elbow on Seishirou, "to get so easy permission like that."

"Now, now, Tsuzuki-san, you've offended me," Seishirou makes hurtful expression, that made Hisoka almost snort because no emotion behind it," do I look like such person to you?" sighs dramatically," and here I thought we're friends…" "Of course I didn't mean that way!" Tsuzuki transforms into puppy mode instantly," you're one of us! And furthermore, we're partners! Right, Soka?" Hisoka bombards with look of full-kicked-dejected-puppy-mode, and he is starting to have a headache. He turns to look at Seishirou only to groan, because he has almost identical look as his baka partner, minus imaginary dog ears and tail.

"_Are they stupid or what!!!"_ Hisoka rubs his temple.

"Ne, ne, Sakurazuka-san," Tsuzuki pawns on Seishirou's leg," you won't hate me, will you…?" Insert a sniff and crocodile tears here. "Of course, how would I hate someone as lovely as you, Tsuzuki-san?" Seishirou pats those dog-ears of Tsuzuki affectionately with very fatherly look on his face. Hisoka almost gags with all smoldering atmosphere around his supposed older partners.

"Tsuzuki. Sakurasuka-san." Both men turn their head to look at cool jade eyes. "I think that's enough with the trivial matters. We better discuss how to do our investigation on this case."

"Ah, you're correct!" Tsuzuki turns to normal, tilts his head," then," smiles slyly," ready to go as usual?" He answered with a long suffering sigh from Hisoka.

Seishirou smiles watching them. _"Well, that was close. Tsuzuki-san is more subtle on prying on me than his partner. Heh, he could be a master of illusion himself…"_ looks on the folder on his hand, to be precise, on a piece of paper with red bold kanji: _RESTRICTED_. _"Now, how would you handle this, Kigai Yuuto-san?"_

---

"So, basically I'll become a social worker who is accompanying injured Sakurazuka-san who is a 'friend' of Kigai Yuuto. While you become just recently moved to neighborhood from Tokyo, right?"

"Yes," Hisoka nods.

"Okay," Tsuzuki checks his watch," the documents will be ready in a few hours. We could use those waiting time to do pre-emptive investigation." Throw hopeful look on Hisoka who sweat drops. "sigh Fine… I'll treat you at bakery shop." "Yatta!" Tsuzuki sprouts ears and tail.

"And?" Hisoka glances sideway," what do you find? About Sakurazuka-san…" "Hm?" Tsuzuki smiles sheepishly," well, he's a hard-nut to crack!" sighs," I've tried to be subtle in questioning him, but I think he noticed it well… Anyway," turns serious," he has more than meet on eyes," smiles softly," but, don't we all like that?" winks at Hisoka who promptly blushes.

"…Baka."

---

"Miyamae-ku, huh? And here I thought Kawasaki could not expand any further…" muttered Seishirou softly.

Bustling people inside crowded station, recently opened shopping center, and fresh-built apartments are packed inside one. Tension from earthquakes and collapsed buildings reach this place too, but those are not stopping the live of Kawasaki's citizens. And Seishirou is merging inside those people, walking leisurely inside resident area.

"_It's been years since the last time I've visited Kawasaki, and look how much change it had!"_ Seishirou stops and looks at a park, which children are playing lively, ignorant with tense tension from Tokyo. _"Ah, this park…This is the warehouse where I used to spend the night," _chuckles,_" I'm really starting like old-dead man in the middle of his reminisce, ain't I? Better get going."_ And he continues walking.

Soon, he reaches a seemly less-crowded resident area, with a vast graveyard spreads widely in the middle. Seishirou stops walking at the end of graveyard, in front of an abandoned old house which located right beside it; a blurry house nameplate is written: _Fujiwara_. Cautiously, Seishirou nudges mentally at the barrier covering the house. There is a little resistance at first, but the power recognizes him as its own and relents slowly.

"_Good."_ Seishirou lifts the nameplate and removes an ofuda from behind, then replaces it with his own. Satisfied, he strolls inside casually while keeping an eye with his shikigami at Enma-Dai-Oh's spy which had been following him since he entered Kawasaki; he has sidetracked and misled them to another ward, and as he had set the barrier, they won't be able to find him.

Opening the door of house, Seishirou greets with a strong waft of camellia smell with soft scent of sakura mingled inside. He walks inside, fully aware of lack of insects or rats which usually packed inside abandoned house like this, passing dust-layered furniture void of human's touch for years, and stops in front of a door leading to underground. Seishirou touches the door-handle and any protection spell dissolved immediately under his touch.

Smirk. "As careful as ever, mother…" And he opens the door.

---

"Sorry for waiting!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka lift up their face and blink. "…You looked…exhausted, Sakurazuka-san…" exclaimed Tsuzuki. "Eh? Ah… Yeah," Seishirou fixes his messy hairs," I guess I'm a bit tired…"

They are currently inside a park near Kigai Tomoe's house; their agreed re-assemble place before commencing their mission.

"Mind if I take a seat?" "Go ahead." Tsuzuki moves aside to give a space on the bench he is occupied currently, Hisoka is standing. "Thank you," Seishirou sits down and takes a breath.

_Worry._ "You really looked very tired."

"Ah, don't mind me," Seishirou shrugs his shoulders casually," allow me take a short rest and we could go."

_Unsure._ "If you said so…" Tsuzuki looks at Seishirou hands," are those…fake?"

"Ah, this?" Seishirou lifts his hands, both of them bandaged and the right one slings on his shoulder. "Of course they are. I thought I'll make my 'injury' more believable, and made our act run smoothly."

Beam. "Well, they do look real!"

Chuckle. "Why, thank you."

"Tsuzuki. Sakurazuka-san," said Hisoka, grabbing both men' attention," you better get moving now. She is already returned home and both her parents are not at home. This is a perfect chance." Hisoka has prior surveillance investigation on Tomoe's activity, while Tsuzuki is busy digging on an apple pie. "I'll go to their next door later."

"Okay!" Tsuzuki glances at Seishirou and winks," you hear the lady, we better get moving."

"TSU.ZU.KI"

"Oops!" Tsuzuki hurriedly gets up and dashes, followed by chuckling Seishirou in tow. Huffing undignified, Hisoka sits down on previously occupied bench to wait his own proper investigation.

---

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki and Seishirou had reached Tomoe's house. Tsuzuki knocks the door firmly.

"Coming!" A voice answered, and the door opened to reveal one Kigai Tomoe.

"Kigai Tomoe-san?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Yes, that's me," Tomoe looks curiously at purple-eyed gorgeous man in her front door, still not aware of Seishirou's presence.

"My name is Tsuzuki Asato," he pulls out a name card which received by Tomoe," from Tokyo Social Service. I'm here on behalf Haneda Ichirou-san here," steps aside to allow Seishirou bows politely. She predictable looked surprised seeing his condition.

"Konnichiwa, sorry to disturb you," said Seishirou tiredly; Tsuzuki noted amusedly how he slumps his shoulders and slurs his voice a little, giving a tired salary-man impression, which of course, a sixteen years old Tomoe belives on immediately.

"My name is Haneda Ichirou, a friend of your older brother, Kigai Yuuto."

Surprised. "You're a friend of Onii-san?"

"From high school," continued Seishirou, smiles weakly," uhm, you don't mind if… we could talk in more comfortable place, do you? Though it's embarrassing, but I've just recently released from hospital. So…" "Ah! Silly me!" Tomoe steps aside and opens the door to allow them enter," please pardon my rudeness. Come inside, please."

"Thank you." Seishirou and Tsuzuki entered the house.

It is a very nice moderate house, built with Western style. The living room they are currently occupied furnished with beige-colored sofas and give cozy feeling. Tomoe serves tea and cookies for her guest, which received with delight.

"I'm sorry I couldn't serve better tea," Tomoe smiles pleasantly. "No problem at all," Tsuzuki munches happily the cookies," they are good!" "Thank you," Tomoe chuckles softly, immediately taking a like on him," ah, about earlier…"

"Ah yes," Seishirou nods," as I said before, I'm Kigai Yuuto's friend at high school. We're actually still kept contact with each others even after we graduated. Yuuto-kun is not someone easy to forget after you know him, you know," Tomoe beams and nods, agreed," three years ago, I borrowed from your brother a sum of money. It's quite a cash so it took sometime for me to collect the sum.

Four months ago, when I intended to pay it back, my house collapsed, unfortunately, with me," smiles sheepishly; Tomoe frowns and smiles weakly, showing her sympathy," I'm admitted to hospital and just a week ago released. I've lost his contact list along with the house, though luckily I kept my deposit inside a bank so it's saved. The only address I remembered clearly is his home address from high school time. So…if it's not inconvenient, could you give me his contact address? Or if you doubt it, you could confirm it to him-"

"No, no! Of course I believe you!" Tomoe immediately cut in," in fact, you're not the first one I met because of the earthquakes. Humph, those things are making people's lives miserable indeed! So don't worry, I really could sympathize with your condition," smiles," my brother is so worry about me until he forbade me to enter Tokyo too."

"Mm, I agreed with him," Tsuzuki piped in," Tokyo is not safe nowadays," sigh," my phone line and water are also got cut…"

"Ah, the hospital is also having difficulty with clean water supply," said Seishirou, turns to Tomoe," does this place also the same?"

"Earthquake doesn't reach here and luckily the phone line is still intact," Tomoe thinking," and we've never having water difficulty here as long as I remembered it," points out," you see, they said there is underground reservoir under my house."

"Oh? Really?" Tsuzuki perks up.

"Ung!" Tomoe nods," my teacher at school said some of Tokyo supplies are from here. We could always dig a well to retrieve it. So we don't need to worry about water shortage." Stand up." Please wait a moment, I'll get my brother's contact number now."

"Okay, please do."

As Tomoe leaves the room, Tsuzuki and Seishirou exchange a meaningful glance. "She knows about underground reservoir it seemed…" said Seishirou. "Yeah…" Tsuzuki drinks his tea," but she knew it from third person." "Her school teacher." "Correct," Tsuzuki sighs," nothing much gained for today it seemed. Just hope Hisoka got better chance than us." "Aa," Seishirou pulls out his glasses and puts it on coffee table," I hope so too."

---

"Yo, Soka!" Tsuzuki waves his hand from his perch on bench," I'm here!"

"Shut up, baka! I could hear you well enough!" Hisoka glares at pouting Tsuzuki; it's already almost evening and many passers-by are currently staring at them which embarrassed Hisoka more.

"Meanie…" Pout.

"Shut up!" Hisoka glances around. "Where is he?"

"Hisoka!" cried Tsuzuki, startling his younger partner.

"W-what!" "You-you…How could you!" Tsuzuki clings on Hisoka who immediately turns into tomato. "You like Sakurazuka-san more than me," sobs pitifully," why did you ask about him as soon as you see me…sniff"

Blush. "I-idiot!" Smack Tsuzuki's head.

"Ouch!"

"That's not it!" Glare. "He's supposed to be with you. No, the correct statement is: **you're supposed to watch on him!** And he's not here!!!"

Whimper. "Soka-chan…" Enter puppy-mode here. "So scary…" sigh, returns to normal," I know it, don't worry. He's only returning to grab his forgotten glasses."

---

Knock. Knock. "Coming!" Tomoe opens the front door and pleasantly surprised. "Haneda-san! What's wrong?"

Seishirou smiles. "I forgot my glasses. I think I put it on coffee table."

"Ah, I'll get it for you." Tomoe is about to turn around when Seishirou interrupts her.

"I think," Seishirou pauses, hesitates," it is better for me to call him immediately. Would you mind if I borrow your phone to call him?"

"Not at all! Please come in." Seishirou strolls inside following Tomoe to where the phone located.

"Hmm…I don't think he has returns home now…" Tomoe looks at clock," he usually at his apartment at 9," look at Seishirou," you could at his office."

"Erhm, mind to put him in line for me…?" Seishirou lifts slightly both his hands.

Blush, embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" bows down," silly me!" And immediately dial on the phone. "I'll put on loud speaker. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you very much," Seishirou lifts his right hand," your assistance is greatly appreciated. And you could sleep for now." He waves a sleeping spell on her. Tomoe instantly fells down; Seishirou catches her before she could reaches the floor and puts her down softly, before returning his attention on ring tone of phone. A voice soon answers. "This is Kigai Yuuto speaking. May I help you?"

"Konbanwa, Yuuto-san," Seishirou leans on the wall, smirking," this is Sakurazuka Seishirou speaking. The Sakurazukamori."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) Finally! Long waited chapter 3! My muse is returning longer than expected…TT Thank you for all encouraging reviews!

This chapter is also demanded me to do some researches in internet, and that's the first time I've ever done! Sorry for the wait, I hope this meets your expectation…

(2) Seishirou is sooo fake in this chapter… I'm almost gag myself where I wrote how he appeared clueless about year 1999 And I love how Seishirou interacts with Tsuzuki, especially when Tsuzuki is trying to pry on him I've try to portray it as subtle as I could, but subtlety is not my virtue, both in writing or real life…

(3) Please be aware that Paranormal Geological Phenomena Section is my own personal creation. There is no record about other section on Yami noMatsuei's manga book, except Peace Preservation Bureau, so I think, hey, there is must a section to handle geological phenomena right? So, born this fictive section 

PGPS is mainly observing and investigating geological phenomena that occurred in Chijou, whether related with Meifu or not, and their main job is to cover mystical and spiritual geological occurrence from public. As usual, any unresolved case goes directly to EnmaChou... as described in Yami no Matsuei's manga volume 1 extra chapter.

(4) Seishirou's birthplace is really at Kanagawa, according to CLAMP, but his birth city is unknown. So, as you all could guess, I made it up :P

He was born in Kawasaki city, at Takatsu-ku to be specific. The house where he was born included in Miyamae-ku later at 1982. I choose it there because at 1999, Miyamae-ku's tree symbol is sakura :D and I think it's very fitting for him.

CLAMP, in their glory and all, and their tendency to be secretive (forgive me, I worshipped them, but…) never tell us anything about Seishirou's childhood. But as he is the next Sakurazukamori, I don't think he has a happy normal childhood… And he even never met his own mother until he's 9… I plan to have a little flashback on this time later, but having a little difficulty…Idea, please?

(5) And about what Seishirou's doing at basement in Kanagawa… It'll be revealed in several chapters from now.

(6) Kigai Tomoe is a real character from X-1999, and she is really the younger sister of Kigai Yuuto, our beloved water user

And again, I made up his background, because again, CLAMP tells very little detail about this character. I personally think he is one of Dragon of Earth who is almost similar with Seishirou personality wise, and they could get along well if they have a chance.

(7) Kumaboro is white pasta of fish-stick fried in flavored flour. It is a specialty of Odagawara-ku in Kanagawa. They said it's delicious!

(8) Please forgive for the rambling and lastly, please review…


	6. Chapter 4: Tokyo Outskirt 2

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 04: Tokyo Outskirt 2 – Seemingly uneventful end of their first case, but it is actually held quite significant meaning for some participants of End of World's war. Oh, and for reminders, Tsuzuki is more observant than he looked, and Seishirou has a nasty habit to confuse someone else.

**Spoilers:** X vol. 16 – 17

**Notes:** Expecting the arrival of our favorite angst-boy, Sumeragi Subaru, the cool leader of Dragon of Earth, and others Seals and Angels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's hanging. In the middle of nothing. Without nothing to held him._

_No… that's not correct. To hang means having something, anything, to hold him from falling. Then, what is he doing now?_

_Ah…he is floating. That's more like it. With nothing to hold, drifting anywhere and nowhere. All alone inside this endless darkness. He tries to pronounce the word. Float… It tasted weird inside his mouth, but he liked it, the word._

_Sometimes he wonders, how long had he been floating like this. With nothing to hold, drifting anywhere and nowhere. But, since when time held any significant for him anyway? And, something about time made him rather annoyed. Something about deadline, or something…_

_Time reminded him about day too. Meaning, rather than only this comfortable dark, there are supposed to be day and night. This probably could explain why there are many dancing light around him now._

_No, wait. Frowning, he looks around. It's still dark here; he could distinct the dark well enough. Then, what are those floating things? Thinking. Ah, silly, how could he forget? _

_It's snow. It's snowing now. Satisfied, he nods to himself and frowns again. No, it's not correct. Snow he remembered didn't this soft. Or he remembered wrong? And maybe snow is really this soft?_

_Furthermore, he does not remember snow being pink in colour. _

_Wait. Pink! Snow is white, isn't? The only pink thing which held importance for him is…_

---

Drop. A small cease on forehead appears. Its owner frowns slightly, trying to keep held in slumber, before finally give in small blinks to ease his grogginess. A pair of eyes, one green and other white milky, opens up.

To other passers-by of Ueno Park, they'll only notice a thin lonesome somewhat-attractive figure in worn-out white long coat sitting on park bench under an old big withering flowerless sakura tree. This is common everywhere; increased homeless is not new as more earthquakes occurred lately. But Sumeragi Subaru knows better, as he looks up at full-blossom sakura tree covered in lovely pink. The Tree.

Sighing softly, Subaru rubs his eyes to ease a droplet of water that had woken him. To be precise, a droplet that seemed originated from The Tree. _"I hope it's not blood…"_ Subaru looks at his hand. _"…Nope."_ He looks up as it gives a soft rustle.

"Any particular reason why you wake me up?"

Another rustle as answer. No magical sign or interference anywhere found, as Subaru sighs again. Even **his** tree wouldn't let him alone… Subaru stands up carefully, stretching his long thin legs by walking around. These routines are all he did for the past week; sleeping, walking, eating if remember, and sleeping again. And his favorite sleeping site is at the base where he first met **him**.

As he walks around, circling the base idly, Subaru notices a slight trace residue of Sakurazuka's brand magic. Or to be precise, **his **brand of magic. _"Why didn't I notice it before…?"_ looks up,_" …of course, this is __**the place**__ after all…" _Subaru squats down near one of its gigantic roots, snoops around until he found a piece of black ofuda. With an address written on it. Subaru widens his eyes as he clutches it tightly.

---

Not many things able to make one Kigai Yuuto shocked. After all, he is quite proud with his carefree and follow-the-flow nature. But, now he is really blown out of balance and having a day of his life. It's not everyday he got a phone-call from someone who is supposed to be already dead! He'd suspected received a prank call if he didn't watch how that person's last moment of life is. And a nasty one too… Their leader said the deceased is very satisfied to die like that, but he didn't find having a hole in his chest something particularly to be contented with.

He doesn't know which one is weirder; the deceased, or their leader who seemed understood the deceased's last wish to have a hand thrust into his body. There are really many kinds of people in world…

Since earlier, Yuuto had stumbled and tripped over nothing in his haste to descend to basement floor. He even does not stop to greet his superior lady which a bizarre thing in his life history record; after all, he still wants to work as a public service officer.

Arriving at his destination, Yuuto ignores completely startled Kanoe and Satsuki who are in the middle of discussion with his outburst, and immediately darts around the room in search on one person only. And he found him on Kanoe's favorite chair sitting with Nataku's head on his lap.

"/Kamui!"

Fuuma, aka /Kamui, lifts his head and inclines his head seeing panting Yuuto. Not everyday you could witness a flustered water-user, so he waits a moment before make his query.

"Yes?"

"Sakurazukamori just called me."

Collective silence followed Yuuto's declaration.

Not surprising, Fuuma is the first one to recover.

"Sakurazukamori?"

"Yes." A firm nod.

"…The one who just died two weeks ago?"

"Yes." Again, a nod.

"…Sakurazuka Seishirou?"

"Yes, yes. The Sakurazukamori Sakurazuka Seishirou!" said Yuuto exasperated," Dragon of Earth, Sakurazukamori, how many are Sakurazukamori out there anyway?"

"But, he died," inquired Satsuki.

"I know…"

Blink. "And?"

"And what?"

"And how someone who is already dead able to call you?"

"I asked him the same question too. And he said, for some trivial and unimportant reasons," Yuuto waves his hand while make a face," he's allowed to walk in the world of living, or so he claimed."

Another collective silence.

"Are you sure it's not a prank call?" Kanoe voiced her doubt.

"And who might be using Sakurazukamori title as a prank call?" countered Yuuto.

"Well…" Kanoe frowns.

"Dragon of Heaven?" Nataku chirped in.

He receives a group of ridiculous looks as result.

"Nataku-dear," said Yuuto in patience tone," I don't think it's possible… He knows I'm a Dragon of Earth."

When he receives a blank look as reply, Yuuto sighs and continues," if Dragon of Heaven knows where Dragon of Earth works at, I don't think they will keep quiet about it, and I've never been attacked outside from our rampage."

"…Oh," Nataku nods slowly.

"Beside, he gave me pretty convincing evidence," Yuuto glances at Satsuki," he knew about your computer lesson that day."

Satsuki surprises and frowns,_" that's supposed to be a secret!"_

"Computer lesson?" Kanoe looks between Satsuki and Yuuto," something I missed here?"

"Nothing…" mumbles Satsuki.

"_Ah, she's sulking,"_ Yuuto smiles.

"Then?"

"Hm?" Yuuto turns around to face the person who made query, while Fuuma looks at him with patience.

"He didn't contact you just for social call, did he?"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot," Yuuto pulls out a piece of paper," he asked me to tell you to meet him at this place," hands over it to Fuuma who receives it. Others fell silent while waiting for their leader to make comment.

"Okay." At this short announcement, Fuuma raises and proceeds to leave the room.

"Wait!" shouted Kanoe," shouldn't you be more careful? This is could be a trap."

Fuuma pauses and turns half-around," I don't think so. And beside," he gives an innocent smile," this is concerning his Wish."

---

"So, basically you've got practically nothing from her." Hisoka said these words in deadpan voice that immediately made Tsuzuki burst out in tears.

Huddled together inside one of cheap motel lodging of one "Bandou Motel" at outskirt of Tokyo, three shinigamis are currently exchanging their gathered information to summarize the investigation.

Seishirou is currently watching in amusement at duo shinigamis usually antics: crying-puppy Tsuzuki and blushing-shouting Hisoka; well, he's really couldn't blame Tsuzuki for liking teasing his partner so much; after all, blushing Hisoka is too adorable to resist. Just like someone he knew. One with same green jade eyes. Eye, actually. _"Sigh, it's really a pity, Subaru-kun. I really like your eyes…"_ Seishirou is currently indulged in his own self-pity while listening at others' bickering. He glances at a clock hanging on cracked wall of the room; it's shown time at almost 7 o'clock of evening. _"Better get moving. It won't do to make him wait."_

"Ahem!" Seishirou clears his throat to grab their attention. "Sorry to disturb your fun," Seishirou resists the urge to smirk as Hisoka directed him an embarrassed glare," I'm going to change this bandages at the restroom outside. So, now, excuse me," he stands up and walks onto the door, only turns half way when opening the door," oh, and please don't mind me and continue your discussion." Insert wide grin and a wink here, and he's gone.

"Tatsumi is so cheap," Tsuzuki starts complaining," he booked a hotel which doesn't have an indoor toilet! The atrocity!" Hisoka lifts both his eyebrows high up, and stares.

Sensing needles at the back of his head, Tsuzuki turns his head to meet a silent stare of twin green pools.

"…Um…what is it, Hisoka?"

"I didn't know you've got good vocabulary."

Blink. "Pardon?"

"…Atrocity. That's quite a big word for you."

"Soka-chan! Hidoii!"

Unfazed, Hisoka still staring which made Tsuzuki a bit uneasy.

"Err…" Tsuzuki sweat drops," okay, you're creeping now…" sobs pitifully," I want my Soka-chan back!" And hugs Hisoka tightly.

Blush. "Ba-baka! Don't say stupid thing like that!" _Warm. Contentedness. Happiness. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe these emotions come from me!!! Ok, stop right there! Don't think anything else!... Damn! He didn't answer my question! Ah, well, I don't care…"_

"Anyway, about your investigation on Kigai Tomoe," Hisoka pulls out a piece of paper which already filled with scribbles, after managed to retract himself from Tsuzuki's," according to you two observation, she does not possess any abnormal spiritual power, does not have strange phenomena around her, aside our case of course, does not aware of our case, and lastly," frowns," since when **he** wears glasses?"

"Never, of course."

As Hisoka's frown turns deeper, Tsuzuki continues, "you're the one who said he is suspicious."

"…And? Don't tell me you don't query anything about it to him?"

"Well, that's the weird part…" Tsuzuki frowns as he reminiscing this afternoon's event.

Flashback.

Tsuzuki stretches his body as he walks off from Tomoe's house, with Seishirou in leisure pace.

"Well, that's as far as we could get it seemed," Tsuzuki yawns," I hope Soka got better result than us."

"I agree," Seishirou nods, and touches his chest in surprised," ah! I forgot my glasses," he looks at Tsuzuki," I must've left it at the house."

Blink. "I didn't know you wear glasses."

"I'm not."

Tsuzuki stares blankly at Seishirou who is smiling secretively. "I'll go back to retrieve it," Seishirou starts walking away, and stops suddenly," you want to come with me…?"

Something about the way he spoke made Tsuzuki's back hairs stood up, and he stares at those mismatched eyes carefully. He guts told him to run away immediately before he got into trouble he wouldn't want to get involved into. All of sudden, all of his anxiety and, of course curiosity, are gone, and Seishirou is no where to be found.

Blinking stupidly, Tsuzuki looks around; he could sense faintly Seishirou's presence ahead at the direction of Kigai's house via his shikigami bird. Unlike his carefree appearance, Tsuzuki is not as stupid as not to keep an eye on him, not only because of Hisoka's warning, but also from his years as shinigami. That man is dangerous for sure, though he doesn't know **how** dangerous he is…

Feeling confused, he scratches his head before returning to Hisoka's waiting place. _"I've already sent a shikigami to follow him anyway," _Tsuzuki merged himself in deep thinking while walking away,_" I'll know immediately if he endangers Kigai's life. So I guess it's fine."_ Feeling sure, he keeps walking away.

End of flashback.

"I think he jinxed me," said Tsuzuki all of sudden.

This statement alarmed Hisoka immediately. "Did he curse you?!"

Blink. "No, it's not like that," Tsuzuki chuckles, and ruffles his panicked partner's hairs affectionately," I think it's not complicated enough to call it a curse. It's like this," thinking," when I'm talking about something I don't want to tell the other party, I'll change the topic subtly without his notice. So he'll forget the topic at that moment."

"Diversion," Hisoka nods," and you're very good at it." The last statement is accompanied with a slight glare.

"Err…thanks, I guess," Tsuzuki scratches his head uneasily," yeah, like diversion. This is the same, although the thing diverts is attention and mind. Like conversation, it is possible to divert someone else attention to other matter and made his opponent has a chance to attack. In battle, that is.

In this case, he's probably temporarily blocked my memory span and uses this chance to slip away from my consciousness. This made me confused and had missing memory sequence for a very short time-span."

"…" Hisoka turns in deep thought. "Sounds…complicated."

Shrug. "Not really," Tsuzuki touches his chin, thinking," I think I've met someone else who is using similar technique before. She is a very hard opponent to beat, and in the end, she even got away."

"She?"

"Yeah," Tsuzuki sighs," it's happened about 30-years ago. There is a case where a death soul didn't come to afterlife like it's supposed to be. It's like this," lifts his hand," suddenly evaporate like that. This leads us, shinigamis, to her.

After confronting her for some quite hard time, and I really meant it, it is decided to declare the case as unresolved," Tsuzuki raises his hand to cut Hisoka's interruption," yeah, I know it's surprising…" rolls his eyes," and it's a direct order from EnmaDaiOh-sama." Tsuzuki smiles," surprised?"

"You bet." A pair of green pools narrows slightly.

"That's reminded me," Tsuzuki frowns," he reminds me of her… Not about their appearance, though their eyes' colour are a bit unnerving with their similarity, but more about their behavior." _"Those secretive smiles… Like it hides many dark secrets of humanity…Hmm, better not tell Hisoka, though I think he had already pretty much guessed it right."_

Knock, knock. Sound of door knocking roused the shinigamis pair from their musing. The door is opened and Seishirou in glasses peeks inside half-way. He smiles good-naturedly as he produces a collective blinks from his roommates.

"Anyone want to grab something? I'm pretty hungry, you know." He enters, taking along neatly folded bandages on his hands. And he is putting them on the table when someone interrupts him.

"You're wearing glasses?" asked Tsuzuki, bewildered.

"Huh? This?" Seishirou fixes his glasses," yeah, I guess. I could see pretty much everything, but I'll read better when wearing glasses. Hm, is there something wrong?"

"Err, this afternoon, you said you didn't wear them…?" reminded Tsuzuki.

"Ah, that time," Seishirou smiles slightly. _"Again, that smile,"_ Tsuzuki still maintains puzzled expression while taking note inside his head. "I guess I lied to you," admitted Seishirou, and he grins seeing frowning Hisoka and blinking Tsuzuki," I didn't mean to trick you, but," shrugs," I'm used to having a difficulty with people once when wearing glasses, so I don't feel too comfortable to wear one."

"Ah, is that so?" Tsuzuki beams immediately, Hisoka glances slightly at him," you don't have to worry about it! We're really okay with glasses folks! We've Watari and Tatsumi! Okay, Tatsumi is scary with glasses on… but that's beside the point," waves his hands," anyway, I'm in for eating!"

"Good, and while we're on that," Seishirou opens again the door," I suggested we investigated geographical history record of this area."

"Meaning?" Tsuzuki stands up, followed by Hisoka.

"Meaning that maybe those folks from Paranormal Geological Phenomena Section had overlooked something," Seishirou already walks out from room," we better investigate public library for record."

"I've already checked it out," said Hisoka suddenly.

"Oh?" Seishirou and Tsuzuki stops, looking at Hisoka.

"There is nothing about it. No abnormal water activity in this area that could signal anything as clue for the case."

"Well, maybe you haven't dug it deep enough," Seishirou lifts his hand," no offense Kurosaki-kun, but I believed you probably only look into data for… 10 years perhaps. Ah, we've arrived!" Three of them are standing in front of a small noodle restaurant.

"Smell yummy!" Tsuzuki sniffs the air.

"Let's go in. My treat."

"Really?" Insert god ears and tail here, plus glitters.

"Yup." Smile.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki looks at Hisoka excitedly," I'm going first!" And he goes in instant, leaving Hisoka and Seishirou behind.

"…You're correct," admitted Hisoka," I've only look at last 10 years data." Glance at Seishirou," but, that's all they have in public library."

"Ah, then we need to look at better place," said Seishirou cheerfully," Tokyo Central Information Center has the most enormous complete data. And that's where you and Tsuzuki come on spot, since I've restriction you know…"

Blink. "Isn't it a restricted area?" Hisoka frowns," how we are going enter it, nevermind obtain the data?"

"That's," Seishirou winks," when shinigami's ability to disappear come in handy."

---

"So…" Tatsumi stares at a bundle of documents in front of him," area where Kigai Tomoe's lived once a lake turn dried 50 years ago. According to the record, those all water gone down as underground reservoir deep enough not to get detected with Paranormal Geological Phenomena Section.

Because of recent earthquake, those hidden water emerged up to the surface and filled up what once a lake."

"That's what written on it," Tsuzuki shrugs.

Taking a deep sigh, Tatsumi pinches his nose bridge. It's only two days since trio shinigamis are dispatched, and suddenly they returned with a thick bundle of document, explaining that after all no paranormal thing around Kigai Tomoe. Though unsurprising surprisingly, the case is declared close by higher-ups. It didn't take genius to figure it out. Something is fishy here. _"Like all things concerning 1999,"_ Tatsumi looks up," then, you're dismissed until the assignment." He sighs," just make sure you don't get into trouble when you're on it…" Mumbling to himself and taking the bundle, Tatsumi leaves to take care of the rest. Ah, the life of secretary…

Tsuzuki looks at his partner," he didn't talk about, right?"

"Who else," answered Hisoka dead-pan.

Tsuzuki drops his head down," right…oh yeah," lifts it up and beams suddenly," Hisoka, when you're going to the recreational area, please bring me a cup of tea with donuts, k? I'll skip lunch to do paperwork."

Blink. "You what?" Hisoka blinks again when Tsuzuki winks at him while keeps smiling. _Trust me. _"…Okay…" Standing cautiously, Hisoka takes a sneak glance at the other occupant of room who is reading a book; Seishirou is already immersed himself about penguin as soon as they're dismissed. And he leaves the room.

"Sakurazuka-san," greeted Tsuzuki cheerfully, flopping down rather ungracefully beside Seishirou.

"Hm?" the glasses Seishirou lifts up his head," what is it, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Mind if I had a word with you?" Tsuzuki still has this cheerfulness. "Why, of course not," Seishirou marks his book," what can I help you?"

"You know," began Tsuzuki," when Hisoka first arrived and worked as shinigami, I was the one who told and taught him about shinigami's invisibility. And my previous previous partner was also the one who taught me about it."

"And your point is…?"

"But," Tsuzuki's smile broadens a little," who might be tell **you** about it?" tilts his head," I don't think Hisoka will bother himself about these kind of things to tell you, and unless I've sudden amnesia, I've never told you either," he pauses, staring at a pair of amber-white eyes," correct me if I'm wrong, I guess this got something to do with the little bravado you demonstrated on me that afternoon."

"My, are you still upset about it?" Seishirou feigned surprised, smiled humbly," my apology then."

"It's alright," Tsuzuki smiles," you haven't answered my question."

"Ah, yes, it seemed so." Sunlight is reflected on his glasses, making his eyes hard to read. "Just say…I've an acquaintance that had tiny knowledge about this stuff," pauses," is it satisfactory enough?"

"Hmm, good enough!" Tsuzuki hummed to himself. _"That's not a question,"_ narrows his eyes_," it's a warning. Same as the __**trick**__ that afternoon…"_

"Good," Seishirou stands up," now if you'll excuse me, I need my lunch."

"Okay, be careful!"

Seishirou leaves the room and smirks to himself_," I think I've found your purple-eyed shinigami, mother. Heh, this is going to be fun."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) Fiuh, finally! Chapter 4 is done! Okay, before any of you start complaining, I admitted this chapter is the most bizarre thing I've wrote. This is the worst of all from this series, and I'm not going to rewrite it :P

(2) The first section of this chapter is about Subaru's in his limbo. It might be a little confusing, but hey, this is **Subaru** we're talking about! Angst is his middle name, and I love it :D Oh, and what address written on the paper, it'll be explained in the next omake.

(3) Fuuma and Sieshirou's encounter will be told separately in another chapter.

(4) Tsuzuki is a shinigami with strong spiritual power; he'll know if someone puts a spell on him :) The **trick** Seishirou used on him is the same one he used on Subaru in their one-year bet: memory altering spell. Some maybe found it same as sleeping spell, but I think there's got to be something else to make Subaru less suspicious with his fainting stuff…

(5) And if you're wondering, yes, the woman Tsuzuki talking about is Sakurazuka Setsuka, Seishirou's mother. There is no way Meifu is going to let Sakurazukamori on his own device, except for Seishirou of course, since he's a Dragon of Earth after all. Also, there is a valid reason why Seishirou is wearing a glasses, which of course I won't be telling now :D

(6) Last, not least, please review…


	7. Omake 2: Encounter

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Setting: **Take place at Chapter 04 – Tokyo Outskirt 2 when Seishirou is gone to take off his bandage.

**Summary: **Omake 02 – Encounter: Seishirous has One Wish to fulfill, and only one person is able to grant it.

**Spoilers:** X vol. 16 – 17

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall teenager in black sits alone on bench of deserted park. Looking up at dark night sky, he idly sits leisurely as small twinkles in black blanket of night start to appear one by one; it is hard to figure out whether he is really seeing because of his dark-glasses. No one is passing by to bother his solitary seclusion, not even a stray cat noticeable in this silent park. He is waiting.

Soon enough, a dark shadow approaches him. It took form of a figure of tall man in his thirties, clothed fully in dark colour, minus his white shirt hidden inside his black long coat. Cold night wind starts to blow making his long coat flaps rapidly.

"Sorry for making you waiting/Kamui."

Fuuma, aka Dark Kamui, turns around from his position on the bench to look at none other than Sakurazuka Seishirou standing behind him.

"Don't worry about it, the night is lovely anyway," Fuuma takes off his glasses and lifts up his left eyebrow," you look healthy for someone who's already dead."

Chuckling softly, Seishirou just shakes his head. "I'll take it as a compliment," smiles broadly," thank you."

"Your welcome," Fuuma looks at the sky again," Yuuto is freaked out, you know."

"Ah, you're correct," Seishirou nods, amused," it is understandable though, since not everyday he received phone call from the death."

"Which take us back to square one," the leader of Angles looks at his former comrade," you have something need to deliver, I presume?"

"Always go straight to business," Seishirou sighs dramatically," what? There is no warm welcome? I'm just death recently."

"But, that's not why you asked me to come here."

"Well, that's correct," Seishirou pulls out something from the bundle of bandages he carried on his hand. A cylinder transparent glass tube covered in layers of protection ofudas with five-pointed stars mark all over it appears from beneath it. The thing itself is looked extraordinary enough, with its unique and antique looking, but the thing that Fuuma took interest is what inside it: a floating single-eye in hazy liquid substance.

"I wish you to deliver this thing to this address," Seishirou hands over a piece of ofuda which Fuuma receives along with the tube," and, please, show it to the person standing inside the garden."

"Just show it?" asked Fuuma, a bit sarcastically.

"Well, it's needed to be received on that person's own free will, or it wouldn't be any meaning," Seishirou rubs his chin," just relay the message that I want that person to receive it."

"And if this person doesn't want it…?"

"Well, you could throw it away," Seishirou shrugs off," I don't care what you do with it as long as you don't keep it as wall ornament. Though," his expression turns dark as he smirks ever slowly," I doubt that person doesn't want it."

"Hoo, confidence, aren't you?"

"You could say… I keep tab on my property carefully. Oh, and one more thing," Seishirou snaps his finger," I can't believe I almost forget it. Do me a favor and ask Kanoe to provide information of local geography history record at Tokyo Central Information Center. She could fabricate it if she wanted so, but made it older than at least 10 years old condition. I need to repay Kigai-san's help after all."

"Ok then," Fuuma puts on his glasses," I'll ask her and deliver this as you wish. Although," looks at the former Sakurazukamori curiously," what benefit you gain by giving this away?" lifts up the tube, "this is not only about replacing his lost eye, isn't it?"

"That's, my dear /Kamui, a secret," Seishirou smiles secretively," and I won't tell you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) At last, update! It's short, I know, but that's omake supposed to be! Okay folks, this is Omake 2 for you.

(2) For anyone who is **still** wondering, 'that person' Fuuma and Seishirou talking about is Subaru, and the stuff he is going to receive is, in fact, Seishirou's left eye. To be precise, Seishirou's left eye **after** he died. Hah! Now the mystery of missing left eye is answered:D The reason why Seishirou need to give it to Subaru will be revealed at the next chapter.

(3) It seemed some of reviewers got a bit disappointed with the last chapter, especially how it is ended. I know, I personally don't like it very much too, but I don't want to indulge too much with Tokyo, while there is a long way to go for Seishirou for truly meeting his important person (remember X timeline here…) Anyway, thanks for the constructive review, and please don't forget to review more:)


	8. Chapter 5: Crimson Angel 1

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 05: Crimson Angel 1 – Another case for trio. Are our Kyuushu pair up for more Kyoto's stuff?

**Spoilers:** Yami no Matsuei Vol.1 chapter 1, Kyoto Arc

**Notes: **After their first case, Tsuzuki makes a conspiracy with Watari regarding their new member.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And?"

Tsuzuki looks up from his reading: _Hamlet_, to meet a pair of most beautiful living emerald. Unfortunately said owner of emeralds seemed won't enjoy his compliment even if he said it; Tsuzuki sighs and he closes his book.

"And what?"

"And how did it go?" Hisoka tempts to whack his partner's head, which is getting harder to control as seconds passed by," you had excused me out of the room with working **your paperwork** as your reason, even skipped lunch! It's been two days ago, and you **still** haven't give me any single explanation." _"Okay, curiosity killed the cat, but look how I got killed! The curiosity is killing me, dammit!"_ Glaring to emphasize his point to his older partner," and don't tell me you kicked me out just to have 'adult conversation' with **him**! I'll beat you to pulp if you said that."

Blink. _"Okay, that's scary."_ "It's not really important, really."

The glare has intensified a little. "Tsuzuki, don't forget what I am," points to himself," empath, remember? You just thought I'm scary."

"Ahaha…" Gulping heavily, Tsuzuki laughs nervously. _"Well…I don't think it will hurt to tell him a little bit of truth…"_ sighs," okay, I admit I did a little research on him. So far I've only met dead-end, I promise to inform you if I've got any lead," smiles lightly," sooo, you won't beat me…?"

"…Hmph, fine," Hisoka folds his hands grumpily.

Chuckle. "Thanks," Tsuzuki touches his chin, thinking," anyway, there is something that's been bothering me."

"Yes?"

"It's about Sakurazuka-san. You said he has little emotion, right?" Hisoka nods. "Okay, then," Tsuzuki turns serious suddenly," I've a favor to ask you. This is a serious matter, and I'm sure you would feel offended with what I'm going to ask, but this is really important."

One fine blonde eyebrow lifted elegantly. "And what is it?"

"I need you to take a peek inside his mind as much as possible."

"!" Hisoka stares at his partner in horror. Tsuzuki, seeing this, could only sighs heavily; as he thought, his partner is feeling offended, although he really couldn't blame him about it.

"…All right, I'll try."

Blink. _"Okay, that's unexpected."_ "Are you sure…?"

"Why not?" Hisoka hmph-ed and sits down roughly beside Tsuzuki," I'm also curious about what's inside his mind, with all hollow emotion. Beside," Hisoka takes a glance on the person seated next him,_" you definitely have a valid reason to make me do this. After all, I do believe you,"_ tempted to roll his eyes_," great, Tsuzuki is going to have a trip if he knows this."_

"Beside…?"

"Nothing," Hisoka stands up," oh, I almost forgot," he looks down," Watari is looking for you. He asked you to meet him at break room. That's all, jya." And he left.

"…" Tsuzuki stares blankly at the door his partner had gone to. _"…Is it just me, or he is seemed to run away from the question…?"_ chuckles to himself," looks like I'm rubbing too much influence on him. He is getting better to avoid answering question he doesn't want to answer."

Tsuzuki looks at his watch. "10 AM…" he mumbled," guess I probably need to meet Watari after all. I'll ask his help if I failed again this time…"

---

Tsuzuki types in keyword: _Sakurazuka_ in a textbox of computer. He is currently inside Forbidden Library, in front of computer protected with layers of kekkai; he is able to do it, because almost all ofudas attached on all over the place is his after all. It's a piece of cake for him, and this is not the first time for him to steal data for illegal investigation.

The search engine returns one result which Tsuzuki clicks immediately. Bold red writing written CONFIDENTIAL appears on the screen, and he got kick out immediately.

"Damn," Tsuzuki immediately log off and turns down the computer. _"That's the fourth attempts and all are failed,"_ he looks at his watch_," I need to wait for another two hours. The tracking system which activated when someone accessed forbidden files would turn off at that time,"_ scratches his head_," I've spent two days to find any clue about him, and returned none. This is getting nowhere…"_ made a face,_" I really need Watari's help after all…"_ sighs dejectedly_ ,"though I actually don't want to involve anyone else about this…"_

---

Several minutes later at break room, Tsuzuki looks around to find his friend. Soon enough, he found him; it's pretty easy to find a mop of long blonde hair with a small owl circling it.

"Yo, Watari!" Tsuzuki beams," said Soka you're looking for me."

"Tsuzuki, my friend!" Watari also beams, more than Tsuzuki actually," just who I'm need!" He pulls out what seemed like an experimental tube, which contained bubbly blue concoction.

"…" Tsuzuki stares unblinking at what's on his friend's hand," …is that what I think it is?"

"And that is…?" Watari still has this sparkling glitters on his eyes; no need to become an empath to know he is excited.

"Sex changing potion?"

"Bingo!" Watari lifts up his thumb," that's my buddy!"

"Watari… you still remember what's happened with the last experiment, don't you?" Tsuzuki shivers," I don't want to go through it again!" Insert 'pervert' and 'transparent body with mask' here.

"Err, yeah, I understand," Watari reminisced about his paycheck cut," Konoe-kacho also pissed off about it… But! No need to worry!" the sparkle returns," this time I'm very sure! There is no mistake, I assure you!"

"You said so last time," Tsuzuki said dead-pan," and before that, also before before, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Watari lifts up both his hands," geez, just said so you didn't want it…" _"Damn, and here I thought I've got easy guinea pig. Oops, hope no Bon around. I don't want him to know I thought his partner as one. Khehehehe, he's very protective about Tsuzuki. Aw so cute!"_

Tsuzukiis staring strangely at Watari as said person giggles to himself.

"…Watari."

Sulk. "What?"

"Let's make a deal," Tsuzuki braces himself; Watari's sex change potion is still frightening after all," I'll become your test subject for… the sex change potion or whatever," Watari immediately perks up, "**but**, on one condition."

"Anything! Except, my life!"

Blink. "Watari," Tsuzuki points his finger," you're already dead."

"Yeah, so?"

"…Nevermind," Tsuzuki chuckles softly; his friend is unique all right," I need you to," leans forward and lowers his voice; reflexively Watari also does the same," hack inside Meifu's information center."

Silence. You could hear cicadas singing outside as Watari ever slowly tries to process Tsuzuki's words.

"…You want me to- No, no, no," Watari shakes his head," you IDIOT!" immediately looks around to check surrounding; since no one is around yet, Watari turns around again and lowers his voice until become a whizzing whisper," ARE YOU CRAZY?! You **do** know what'd happened if we broke into Meifu's mainframe system! Those administrator staffs will definitely hang our necks, **for centuries**! You hear me, **centuries!** That's the rule!"

"Look," Tsuzuki doesn't give up," don't you ever tempt, a **tiny** little bit, to at least try sneaking inside? Don't you ever **curious** what's inside FORBIDDEN information?" Insert innocent expression here.

"…Well…" Watari clears his throat, fidgets a bit," yeah, sometimes, though I've never really try it out… Wait!" stares at Tsuzuki suspiciously," why do I have a feeling you've tried it before?"

"Well, I admit I've tried it once or twice before, for investigation purpose I assured you," Tsuzuki smiles sheepishly.

"Once or twice…Right," Watari narrows his eyes," several times you mean, or **many**?"

"All right, let's put trivial stuffs aside," Tsuzuki moves his hands in half circle, Watari begrudgingly follow along," sooo," making sparkling eyes," interested?"

"…" Watari turns in deep thought, glances at Tsuzuki," does it really have many interesting data?"

"Definitely." Nod.

"And it is really hard to crack inside, right?"

"Yup!"

"…" Watari lifts both his hands," oh what the hell, of course I'm in! There is no way I'll let a chance like this escaped!"

"That's my buddy!" They both high-five and start dancing around, when Tatsumi enters the room and stares at them strangely.

"I do hope Watari's new concoction doesn't damage your brain," said Tatsumi, startling two dancing shinigamis; his presence almost undetected after all. Lifting up a folder, he says in annoyed tone, there is vein popped up on his temple," I expect you two in meeting room now." And left, making his two co-workers blink.

"Guess we've to pending our outing," Watari said to his companion. "Yeah," agreed Tsuzuki," though, I wonder what's made Tatsumi irritated…"

---

"Todoroki Misaki, 18-years-old. Her name has appeared on kiseki list two months ago, but her soul has not arrived since then." Tatsumi moves to next slide. "Kitahara Chikako, 21-years-old. Same as Todoroki." Next slide. "Koyama Yui. 20-years-old. Same." Next slide. "Igarashi Shizuka. 22-years-old. Same." Next slide. "Kagenishi Saya."

Tatsumi turns from the slide, and looks at the room; all shinigamis are seated neatly on their own seat. Satisfied, he continues on, "so far we've five women's soul missing. All in early twenties or close to, and their deaths were only separated in a week," turns off the slide," meaning, five dead bodies in five weeks. No death reported, so we don't know how they're death or why their souls are missing. Since this is happened in HenjouChou, Watari, it's your call."

"Yup!" Watari beams and makes peace mark. This triggers some reactions: Terazuma rolls his eyes, Tsuzuki grins like idiot, Hisoka has poker-face, Wakaba giggles, and Seishirou smiles politely; Tatsumi sighs.

"Okay, Watari," Tatsumi hesitated, glances at Konoe who also frowns," since this is seemed to be pretty complicated cases, you'll be assigned with other pair. Tsuzuki, Kurosaki," both are lifting their heads," is Sakurazuka-san up to be par with Watari?"

Collective blinks. "Just him?" asked Tsuzuki bluntly," err, I don't mean I doubt you, Sakurazuka-san," Seishirou just smiles and nods his head," but I don't think Sakurazuka-san has through enough training yet." _"Not to mention I don't trust him enough to leave Watari alone with him. Yet." _Thinking," speaking of which," looks at Seishirou," I never see you received any training."

Seishirou gives a charming smile. "I'm an autodidact learner."

"Okaaay…" Tsuzuki looks unconvinced, but decided to let matter slide off.

"Could we back to the case, please?" Tatsumi sighs again; Hisoka frowns. _Anxiety. Worry. Controlled anger. "Wonder what cause the last one…?"_ shinigami in teenager body looks at his superior carefully.

"The case is in Kyoto," said Tatsumi suddenly. All heads, minus Seishirou, freeze, and look carefully at Kyushu duo; not surprising, they're looked like a deer got caught in light. _"Hm, this is interesting,"_ Seishirou observes his surrounding. "To be precise, all women are missing in one place, KoKakuRou," continued Tatsumi.

"Hey, isn't it where the friend of--…" Watari trailed off," …err, I mean the guy who had a sword-par with Bon," looks at Hisoka," you still remember him, right Bon?"

"How I could ever forget," Hisoka answered grimly," he managed to slice me several times in our supposed **sword-par**."

"Err, right," Watari scratches his cheek, lost for words.

"Okay, we'll take the case," said Tsuzuki cheerfully.

"Are you sure…?" Tatsumi looks very worried.

"Yup," Tsuzuki snatches Hisoka in hug," me and my beloved Soka-chan are up for a honeymoon in ancient Kyoto!"

SMACK!

Not surprising, a hole appears on the ceiling and Tsuzuki is nowhere to be seen. All heads are staring at seething blond teenager who looked up for killing anyone who'll bring up the subject; it happens in less than seconds.

"Ahem, Kurosaki-kun-"

"It's fine!" Hisoka cuts in," we're up to it, don't worry."

_Unsure._ "If you said so…" Konoe and Tatsumi exchange glances. "Three of you will accompany Watari in this case. All dismissed."

---

"Something happened in Kyoto?"

Watari immediately alarmed and looked around; no Tsuzuki and Bon around, good. "Sakurazuka-san… You do know what's called tact, don't you?"

Blink. "I assume it's a delicate subject then…?"

Sigh. "Very." Watari pets 003," just said… Tsuzuki and Bon are not having good time with Kyoto in their previous case…" hesitated for a moment," they'll tell you when they're ready."

"Understood," Seishirou nods slowly," sooo," looks around," is this where we're going to stay in this mission?"

"Yeah, frankly speaking, I'm surprised," Watari amazed," I don't believe Tatsumi accommodated us for **this**! I mean, he's cheap!"

They are currently sitting in vast double bedroom of four-star hotel, near KoKakuRou of course, which has a mini-bar inside each room; in short, it's an awesome room, not glamorous as a suite, but it's a luxury for our fellow shinigamis.

"Well, compared with my previous case's lodging," Seishirou smiles while reminisces about run-down motel from before," this is an improvement."

"**Improvement?!**" Watari aghast," this is extraordinary! He won't even let a cent escape if he could help it!"

"Hoo…I see," Seishirou tilts his head," then, **this** is for Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun's sake…?"

"Err… It seemed so…" Watari sighs," anyway," looks around," where is Tsuzuki and Bon anyway?"

"Kurosaki-kun is having a telephone conversation with Gushoshin brothers downstairs, and Tsuzuki-san is taking a bath now," Seishirou lifts up his towel, walking to the bathroom," speaking of which, I'm also going to take a bath, if you don't mind."

"Ah, go ahead," Watari stands up, taking 003 with him," I need to talk with Gushoshin too. I'll go to where Bon is."

Wordlessly, Seishirou smiles politely before he closes the bathroom's door. After making sure Watari left the room, he leans of the wall while taking off his glasses.

"_Now, let's take a peek on what's Subaru-kun doing now."_

Soon, his supposed blind left eye is displaying an image differs from what his right eye showed. Seishirou waits for a moment to adjust sudden addition of image: the view of Tokyo in its glory nighttime.

"_Hm, it seemed Subaru-kun is having a night walk today,"_ Seishirou rubs his chin,_" and he has company too."_ The vision of Dark Kamui appears as he talks about something; no words heard of course. _"Heh, this spell is more useful than I thought, I really should done it earlier," _feeling amused,_" but of course, how am I supposed to put my eye on Subaru-kun under his own free will when I'm alive?" _sighing,_" ah, the merit of death"_

Image of green Kekkai appeared in vision.

"_Hm, it seemed another fight has occurred again,"_ Seishirou smirks lightly_," you really made them busy/Kamui. Well, it's not like it's my concern anyway." _The image switches as the person Seishirou spied on moves. _"Aw, leaving already, Subaru-kun? Well, I guess watching how your former Dragon of Heaven fellow got beaten is not a pretty sight for you, isn't it?"_

The image suddenly stops, and a hand appears in front of his vision; it's covered in black leather glove. It seemed to caress the left eye lovingly.

"_My, I'm touched. It seemed you rather liked the gift after all,"_ rubs his left eye_," though there is a downside, but I think it's worthy enough. I still could watch over you without any disturbance," _sighs_," and __**HE**__ promised to let me meet you occasionally too. So much for keeping promise…"_

More sensing than hearing someone enters the room he just left, Seishirou immediately cuts off his magical link with his left eye. _"Better start showering,"_ turns up the tab_," before Tsuzuki-san got suspicious. Again."_ Smirk slightly. _"I've got the feeling this is going to be an interesting case."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) This is chapter 5 for you all readers. The update is quick because this has been rotten inside my computer for two month, and I'm having a difficulty about how to get rid of it… -sigh- Anyway, this case will take longer than the previous one, and mostly centered around Kyushuu par. Oh but don't worry, Seishirou will has his chance to show off here –grin-.

(2) First chapter of Yami no Matsuei reveals Tsuzuki able to trespassing into Forbidden Library to investigate his new partner, Azuma, and made him not gullible about computer as popular believe. Though I doubt his skill is as near as Satsuki from Dragon of Earth –grin-

(3) The concept of seeing through share vision-eye is inspired from xxxHolic where Watanuki shared vision with Doumeki at his right eye. The idea is tempting and how else Seishirou able to 'stalk' his beloved prey? –smirk-

(4) Lastly, please satisfied my thirst and give me your great review! Thank folks.


	9. Chapter 6: Crimson Angel 2

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 06: Crimson Angel 2 – Amethyst versus gold, and death on top.

**Spoilers:** Yami no Matsuei: Kyoto Arc

**Warning:** This chapter is more gruesome than previous ones, with all gore thing and cannibalism theme, and could be rated as M for its content. Some readers might find it disturbing so I'll provide separator inside as marker, incase it is needed to be skipped.

**Notes:** Meet Oriya here, owner of KoKakuRou. No, there is no our beloved homicidal silver-haired good-old-doctor here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::Oh praise the Lord, who bestow us, being down in Earth, all of His blessings::_

_::Amen::_

_::We are hereby to show our gratitude for Your congenial compassion for our victuals today::_

_::Amen:: _

_::And we are also be thankful for giving beloved Crimson Angle among us human these dirty creatures::_

_::Amen::_

_::Then, let us start the banquet of day::_

Sound of silent scream fills in the cold dark night, swallowed wholly by the darkness and people's ignorance for they are unable to perceive such heart-wrenching plea.

---

After spending uneventful night at the luxurious hotel on courtesy from Tatsumi's rare (or sympathetic) generosity, our four shinigami fellows are currently sitting on hotel's lobby and discussing briefly about their case. Using this chance, Seishirou is currently sharing his opinion about their case. Or, to be precise, a certain place they need to investigate.

"From public's eye point of view, KoKakuRou is known as an old and well-established Japanese-style traditional ryokan in the heart of Kyoto, the old capital. The place was founded since Meiji era, and had been passed on from each generation under Mibu's name. It is a well-known and respected building in this area, and has been contributing quite a share in keeping old Japan's aesthetic value of the past. Though, it's merely in pretense only…

The real face of this establishment is operated as a brothel for elite and influential politicians and government officers. Aside from providing 'pleasure service', KoKakuRou is also best known as a clandestine meeting place for those politicians in exchanging information regarding Japan's politics. This is the genuine value of KoKakuRou. Hmm, pretty shady, isn't it?"

His remark is answered by Tsuzuki with a sunny smile while Hisoka prefers to completely disregard him.

"Yup, that's correct!" Watari chirped cheerfully which caused Hisoka to massage his temple in annoyance," and all of our five missing ladies were working at that place for at least three years in adult service."

"…I thought they were working as oiran?" asked Hisoka quietly.

"Ah, it seems Kurosaki-kun is more familiar with conventional term," Seishirou smiles bemusedly," and yes, these courtesans were working as oiran when they're still alive."

"…Courtesan is fine," Hisoka looks away to frown at distance. He maintains his silence following that. In truth, he is pretty upset because his family teaching is always revolved around 'profound conventional term', and to think it would be useful to his line of work is not something he is particularly fond of.

Tsuzuki, never miss a beat to pick up his partner's distress, moves in immediately to fill in the pause. "Ah, Watari. Since we are here, how about we use this chance to do a little sightseeing? I've noticed this small and delicious looking confectionary shop across the hotel…" he beams at the prospect of satisfying his sweet craving, and gives off mental nudge to everyone.

"Tsuzuki-san! I don't know you like sweets too!" exclaimed Seishirou in surprise.

"You too?!" gasped Tsuzuki, which answered deftly with a firm nod from Seishirou," my, finally!" Tsuzuki has these teary eyes at this moment, too awestruck and emotional," a sweet-lover comrade~…sniff… I've almost thought no one is willing to share my deepest sin of sweets craving…"

Watari and Hisoka, unable to get inside that 'comrade of life' conversation as Tsuzuki dubbed, could only give them single blank look.

"Watari-san."

"Yes, Bon?"

"Let's get going and leave those idiots behind." Hisoka stands up and turns around abruptly to leave the lobby, while Tsuzuki and Seishirou are still going on and on about which one is better between chocolate cake and apple pie.

"Aye, aye sir!" Watari deftly followed the younger shinigami skillfully. Years with Tatsumi had taught him which sentence signaled obedience and ignorance, if you want to value your life. It is a very precious lesson of life, even in afterlife.

---

Soon enough, our two sweets-lovers shinigamis have realized that they've been left behind and wasted no time to chase after their co-workers. Several beatings on Tsuzuki's part and clipped scolding on Seishirou's part (which Tsuzuki gave non-stop complains to) later, those four are standing in front of a familiar ryokan now.

Watari scratches his head. "I guess in this case, we've to assign undercover work only to Tsuzuki and Sakurazuka. Considering the owner knew Bon's face and mine…" The self-proclaimed scientist sighs deeply. Hisoka keeps his expression neutral at his comment. "Then, I guess we should- huh? Tsuzuki. Sakurazuka. What are you two doing?"

"?" A bit puzzled with Watari's sudden remark, Hisoka turns his head around to look at the other two and instantly a frown creased on his face.

Tsuzuki and Seishirou are both having such serious looking look pasted on their faces. The purple-eyed shinigami even has a deep frown as he seemed to concentrate hard about something. Seishirou doesn't frown, but his posture is straight and a bit rigid, ready to take action given any chance possible.

"Well, this is pretty interesting," Tsuzuki looks at Seishirou and smiles broadly; all tension seemingly had already vaporizing on thin air," isn't it, Sakurazuka-san?"

"Ah, yes, I must agree with you, Tsuzuki-san," Seishirou also shared identical smile like Tsuzuki has on. "It is interesting."

Big question mark appears on each of Watari and Hisoka's head. They really have no idea at all about why and what made their co-workers so intense and serious before, and suddenly turn all-smiley after.

"_I hope sweet didn't damage their brains too much,"_ thought Hisoka darkly. He always hates puzzling things most. And unsurprisingly, he is the first person to inquiry about this matter to those two.

"Pray tell, what do you two find interesting?" Hisoka waves his hands," we still have a mission to do, and do not have all the time for idling around here." The message 'just get this job done and get the hell out of here A.S.A.P' is clearly written in his tone. Kyoto is still somewhat left a bad taste for him, after all.

"I am whole-heartedly agreed with you, Kurosaki-kun," answered Seishirou with a troubled smile," but, I'm afraid we've a little bit of problem here…"

Two pairs of blonde eyebrows rise simultaneously. "Which is…?"

"Ah," Seishiour glances at smiling Tsuzuki," I think Tsuzuki-san is a better person to explain this matter we've been troubled, to both of you," gives a very charming smile," don't you think so, Tsuzuki-san?"

"My, and when I thought I'd give you the honor," Tsuzuki also gives a charming smile," why won't you brief us then? I'm pretty sure Watari and Hisoka also would like to share this vast knowledge of yours as much as I do."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'm insisted that you're a more appropriate person to explain." If possible, Seishirou's smile turns brighter any second.

"No, I'm **insisted**." The same case also happens on Tsuzuki.

The other two are only capable to stare uncomprehendingly, and unobtrusively too, and watch a battle of wits (or smile, as viewed by passers-by) occurred between Tsuzuki and Seishirou. Not fooled with the pretense of cheerful aura around them, they are clearly realized there is something transpired now, which by any means they're unable to interrupt into.

This 'battle' is still going on for some period of time, with no one seemed willing to back down. But eventually, one of them is relented.

Seishirou heaves a deep sigh. "…Well then, how about joined briefing? I'm sure two heads are better than one." He wears a harmless look.

"_I see, he is proposing a collaboration truce."_ Tsuzuki frowns inside. _"Guess this is the limit I could stretch for now. No need to corner him here, where many people could possibly get involved…I'll try it next time then."_ He gives an approving nod with cheerful demeanor. "You're correct!"

Watari releases a breath he didn't realize he held. _"The tension is so thick you could cut it with knife! Geez, I don't know what Sakurazuka had done to make Tsuzuki so oppressive like this!"_ He glances subtly at Hisoka. _"…Something related with Bon? Or…"_ frowns inside,_" related with Tsuzuki's __**request**__…? Hmm…But first, I need to know what they are talking about."_

"O-kay~, I'm glad you two are able to agree about something and maybe deepen your bond or something, but!" Watari takes a deep breath," would you mind to explain what are you arguing just now? I also don't think Bon has a single clue here." His last statement is met with bored glance by said youth.

"Ah, please don't misunderstand, we're not arguing." Ever polite, Seishirou waves his right hind in denial. "We're just discussing about who'd be better to explain it to two of you." His statement ignites rapid nods from Tsuzuki.

"Which is about…?" inquired Watari curiously.

"About this." Tsuzuki points at KoKakuRou.

Watari blinks. "Um," he scratches his head," what's about it?"

Seishirou smiles. "There is a kekkai here."

Double blinks. "Kekkai?" asked them simultaneously.

"Yes, there is a kekkai around the estate. Even surrounding to the whole compound, until that small shrine there. Right, Tsuzuki-san?" asked Seishirou, in confirmation tone.

"That's correct!" Tsuzuki nods.

"Wait, wait!" Watari waves his hand around," there was no kekkai the last time we came here. And we got inside just fine."

"With Mibu-san expecting you, I presume?" asked Seishirou pleasantly.

"Um…" Watari exchanges glance with Hisoka," as a matter of fact… yes, he was expecting us…" _"But I though that was because __**he**__ had already told him about us! Hmm, but he shouldn't have known what exact time we got inside…"_ Watari turns thoughtful.

"Well, as much I'd like to explain it here, but I don't think it is wise to stand here of all place," Seishirou glances at the estate, and slowly a devious smile appears on his face.

Hisoka has sudden shudder. _"What-"_

"Why don't we get inside and enjoy ourselves?" suggested Seishirou innocently.

"Get inside? What- WAIT!"

Too late the others three watch helplessly as Seishirou already walked leisurely inside the ryokan, ignoring completely the buzz of protection magic he sensed around him. He deliberately greets one of welcoming waitresses.

"My pardon, I'd like to meet Mibu Oriya-san, the owner." Insert a charming smile here.

The blushing waitress could only stammers in embarrassment as respond. "Um, I-… we-we can't… without prior appointment-"

"Please, this is urgent." Increase the charm ten-folds.

"Um…" It is really a wonder the waitress is still not unconscious by now. "…I-I'll see what I can do…"

"Excellent."

Seishirou smiles graciously and turns around, to give thumb-up to three dumbfounded shinigamis.

---

Later, after seated nicely inside private setting of dining place, and of course heavy scolding on Seishirou's part, the others decided they'll let the matter aside for the time being. Begrudgingly, in Hisoka's part.

"There are two kinds of kekkai." Tsuzuki is in the middle of explanation about what transpired between him and Seishirou, to Watari and Hisoka.

"The first one, as well-known, is to protect. Whether things or people do not matter, the thing is, it is created to protect what is inside from outside force which considered as a threat. This kind of kekkai has several sub-types either, but the basic is still the same. To protect.

Now, the second type is to inform."

"To inform?" asked Hisoka, confused.

"Yes, to inform," Tsuzuki nods," this kind of kekkai is built to inform its master, usually the one who made said kekkai, to inform him when someone or something enters his kekkai, or territory.

Unlike the first type which you need to break down the kekkai to enter, and usually resulted in heavy magic backlash, the second type enables anyone to move in and out casually." He looks expectant look at Seishirou to continue.

"Ah yes," said Seishirou, puts down his tea cup. "The kekkai in KoKakuRou is built using Western type magic style. Since I don't know much about Western type magic, I don't know how precise it was built. But I guess it's from Kabbalah.

And whoever made this, it seemed he is a pretty powerful magician too. It is full with intricate magic circuit, but set in controlled spiritual power to make it not easy to detect."

Seihirou throws expectant look at Tsuzuki. "Have any idea who this person might be? I think EnmaChou is supposed to keep list of all practitioners in country." Looks thoughtful. "Maybe someone who is an expert on… curse?"

The word gives a start on all of his co-workers.

"C-curse, you said? Ha-ha… hahaha, now you made me surprised, Sakurazuka-san!" Watari laughs nervously, drinking his share of tea rather hurriedly.

"Saa, I don't know…" Tsuzuki shrugs easily. His face seems cool and clueless. "It could be anyone for I know. EnmaChou is indeed keeping a tab to all practitioners in whole Japan, but it doesn't mean I know all of them though."

Feeling somewhat amazed at Tsuzuki's poker face, Watari glances secretly at their youngest companion.

Hisoka calmly puts down his teacup. "We better keep our discussion for later now. Our host is coming."

As soon as Hisoka has finished saying those words, the shoji opens unceremoniously and someone with imposing presence stands on the entrance. Clad in heavy embroidered kimono, smoking tobacco in long pipe (A/N: a bit reminded me of certain witch :P), one Mibu Oriya raises his one of eyebrows at his unusual guests.

"Well, well," he leans on the shoji door," to what event do I honor the presence of beloved Enma's messengers?" he smirks slightly. "I do hope it's not my time yet, though." He notices Hisoka, and smiles widely. "Oya, Bouzo. We meet again."

Hisoka is tempted to roll his eyes. _"First, Bouya. Now Bouzo?! They're really friends alright."_

Oriya sighs and puts on tired face. "First of all, I've to warn you. That person is not here, and I don't know where the hell he is now. I've pointed it out pretty clearly to that secretary of yours." Seishirou tries to imagine the event inside his head, and snickers inwardly making Hisoka throw him a weird look.

"Mibu Oriya-san, right?" asked Tsuzuki pleasantly. "Don't worry. We're not here on behalf of investigating certain… person. It's entirely about different matter." He exchanges look with Watari who nods. "It's about five missing souls, who coincidentally all of them were working here. …May I know why you are staring at me like that?"

"Hm?" Oriya blinks, and looks a bit dazed. "Ah, sorry… I'm a bit spaced out earlier." _Confusion. Surprise. Disoriented. _"Um, you said about five missing souls…?"

"That's correct." Tsuzuki looks a bit unsure, and then smiles brightly. "All right then, I'll brief a bit about this, if you wouldn't mind."

---

"…" Oriya exhales, blows his smoke, immersed himself in deep thought. He glances at four pairs of eyes calmly. "Let me think about it." He stands up and walks out, closing shoji door on his wake.

"Now what?" Watari asked no one in particular.

"Well, we've informed the condition to him in advance." Tsuzuki pours tea on his cup. "Although we don't usually ask living person to assist us in our mission, but considering his knowledge about us, it'll be troublesome if we don't inform him our intention first. What do you think, Sakurazuka-san?"

"Me?" Seishirou points on himself. "Well, since it's pretty much my idea to involve him on our investigation," he smiles brightly after three pairs of accusing look directed at him," I can't say much in this matter." Turns thoughtful. "But, there is one thing I'm certain about."

"Oh? And that is?" inquired Watari, tilts his head.

Seishirou has a straight face when he answers the question. "That Mibu-san has a crush on Tsuzuki-san."

Series of coughing fit is the response of Seishirou's remark as the tea Tsuzuki drank is entering wrong the passage.

"W-what?" stammered Tsuzuki after calming a bit. Watari, though surprised, had help to calm his friend by patting his back lightly. Seishirou is pretty much enjoying himself of their reaction, especially Hisoka, whose eyes could pretty much roll out anytime soon.

"Of course you've noticed it, Tsuzuki-san," continues Seishirou on," he kept on staring at you, and got distracted more than once at it." Sighs dramatically. "I don't know what it is if not crush." Smiles deviously. "Though I must admit he has pretty good taste…"

"Hahaha…" Tsuzuki laughs nervously," I do hope it's a joke, Sakurazuka-san…"

"Oh? Do I look so?"

Tsuzuki stares at innocent look of Seishirou and wonders idly how he could retaliate with Tatsumi now. He understands now why the bespectacled secretary always looks grumpy, especially after someone obviously guilty played innocent on him. Such as himself for example…

Sound of soft knocking heard from the hallway before it slides aside and reveals the maid from before, who welcomed them as entrance. She bows respectfully. "Danna-sama has prepared a room for our honored guests. Please feel free to use it for tonight."

Seishirou flashes a smile. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you very much." The maid blushes and stammers a bit before leaves them alone.

"Lady killer," Watari jabs jokingly at Seishirou," now, I wonder how many hearts you've broken already?"

"Why, Watari-san, you've hurt me," Seishirou mocked hurt. "I'm always serious about matter of love. I've a pretty tender, sensitive heart."

Soon enough, two of them have started on bickering, followed easily by Tsuzuki, whom after his initial shock had subdued, is now pretty active. Only Hisoka seemed uninterested, unsurprisingly.

"_It'll be meaningless if you don't mean it,"_ Hisoka drinks his tea silently, _"Sakurazuka-san."_ He tries to keep his focus, as image of sakura in full bloom and a pair of sad green eyes takes a toll on his nerve. Very, very sad eyes… Similar with Tsuzuki's, in Touda's fire…

---

**WARNING: Starting here, there will be pretty graphic illustration about man-eating. Not much, but still gruesome for me. Please feel free to skip.**

Sound of creaking is heard at the end of consciousness making her to awake a bit. Smell of raw meat and blood invades her nostril immediately and clears her mind instantly. She feels the urge to throw up now.

"_Where am I…?"_ The woman clad in beautiful white-flowers-patterned blue kimono with red obi tries to stand up only to realize her condition. She is lying on hard concrete floor, with both of her hands, feet and mouth are all sealed completely with white cloth. Starting to feel panic, she struggles to release her bond. Which is futile.

"_What had happened? I remembered…"_

Trying to keep her panic at bay, she calms herself and tries to remember what had happened before she is kept like this. She remembers she was working as usual at KoKakuRou, serving a guest. Yes, actually she was accompanying someone when suddenly she felt sleepy. She has a suspicion that she was drugged. Not the first time, though. Some of her riskier guest had been using drug to 'relax' her, or made the mood, or something like that. She doesn't mind. Although the same case couldn't be said on the owner… There was one time when he'd probably do some execution on spot if some older maids hadn't come in and interrupted his intent. The almost executed guest behaved his action after that, though. Rumors worked fast, and no one ever brought drug ever again in KoKakuRou. Intended for personal use, that's it.

Another creaking sound catches her attention. She turns around, squints her eyes as she tries to look properly inside the dim-lighted room. The ceiling is low and has poor lighting, full of flat surface crates. The awful smell is still there, suffocating her more as time pass by.

Already given up on trying to stand up, she wriggles and scoots closer to the source of sound, trying to make as little sound as possible. After making around of pack of crates, she notices there is a table behind; a pair of feet in dark shoes could be seen under it.

"_The capture…?"_ She frowns and lifts up her head, tries to look at the face. And what she sees on top of table makes her blood freezes.

Limbs, lot of limbs, are scattered on top of table. Something, which suspiciously looked like right hand and right leg, hang limply, twitch slowly as those creaking sound is heard. A piece of blood-covered clothing could be seen under the hand, some of them left messy droplets on floor. Unable to avert her gaze, the woman sees whose the owner of those shoes is. The man, he- And she clearly **sees** what made those creaking sound.

The body on table, a woman in kimono, has her ribcages opened, and what were supposed to be inside is spilled outside on stomach and chest. The man, _**monster**_, pulls those- the awful sound of bones creaking is made again, apart and- he shoves his face inside to gnaw. She could not hear the soft munching and chewing before, and how she wished she didn't have to see or hear those!

He lifts up his face and smiles in such feral look, as if admiring his handwork, and puts in his hand to pull out something. The upper part of body shook, and what was supposed to be head, rolled aside. Looking directly at the woman on the floor.

As their gaze meet, the woman under the floor understands immediately, for those are not eyes belonged to dead person.

_**She is still alive!**_

Her mouth moves in silent-unrecognizable movement, her slit-open throat drips more blood, though the message is very clear.

たすけって

"My, my, what we have here."

Shocked, the woman on floor takes a sharp intake and widens her eyes, still unable to avert her eyes from those dying eyes, as a shadow looms over her. Unrealized how her body shook so terrible, she shifts her gaze to stare and-

"You're supposed to be still sleeping." A pair of bloodied rows of teeth appeared as he grins widely, dangerously. What was supposed to be a white shirt is so red, and redder as more blood is leaking out from his mouth.

"It seemed I'll have this, two, tonight." He lifts up his right hand. Her gaze is inevitably moving along.

A piece of meat. **No.** Fresh liver on his hand.

A droplet of blood falls on top her cheek as darkness took her over. An hour later, the man feels revitalized as he feasted on another liver.

**WARNING: Okay, now it is safe to read.**

A dead leaf falls softly on top of ground, following its previous companion as autumn wind blows. A woman in maroon kimono walks slowly and her genta makes no sound. Chilly weather does not deter her quest in dark, unlit garden. She stops under a maple tree, and reveals her hand. A piece of bone is inside her palm. She holds it tenderly, shuts her eyes mournfully.

As she gazes at the moon, a tear leaks from her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Misaki…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) First of all, let me get this straight. I've neglected this fic in favor for writing NaNoWriMo and after I've finished it and took a look at this, I've got 'What is this crap!' As promised, I've tried to edit this thing for better reading. Hopefully this one is better.

(2) Oiran is not same as geisha, for the latter has no sexual service provided, contrary to popular belief. The practice of oiran is illegal, as it is forbidden in Japan

(3) The concept of kekkai is I adopted from "Ao no Fuuin" manga where one of male antagonist is able to create a kekkai around certain territory to inform him whether someone intrudes in. This is a pretty nice story about human and Oni, aka human eating demon.

(4) Human is able to live 24 hours without liver function, though 60-80% of blood flows there; I'm more concerned about dying from blood loss… I'm no doctor, so just bear with the idea, okay?

(5) Danna is a term usually used to call master of house, almost always male.

(5) Thank you for all readers' support who had read and placed this story as favorite! You've no idea how it's pleased me ^_^ Although, it would be even better if review is given ^_~


	10. Chapter 7: Crimson Angel 3

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Of Death and Sakura: 00 – The Beginning.

**Summary: **Chapter 07: Crimson Angel 3 – Why green always lose to gold is a mystery of universe.

**Spoilers:** Yami no Matsuei: Kyoto Arc

**Notes:** Cooperation with Oriya, and some undercover job planning. Hisoka is tempted to _**kill**_ someone, seriously considered it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When someone has rudely knocking outside their room in the morning, Tsuzuki knows he won't be able to enjoy his morning peacefully. Grumbling rather inappropriate words under his breath, he sits up from his futon to notice his younger partner is already halfway on opening the shoji. And predictably, to glare at whomever at the other side of said door.

"Morning to you too, Bouzo." Oriya lifts up his hand as a greeting, smirking ever so slightly at Hisoka. Promptly ignoring the glare, which is a pretty amazing feat itself, he glances at other occupant: half-awake Tsuzuki, snoring Watari, Seishirou with a book, and sighs. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. I'm expecting you four at Aogiri Room." And he left.

"…" Hisoka closes the shoji with more force than necessary. "I swear they're brothers in previous life!"

Seishirou lifts his eyebrow, marks his book. "Mibu-san with whom?"

"Nothing!" snapped Hisoka. Then he glares down, and kicks a bundle of blanket to send it flying across the room. Said bundle yelps in pain. "Wake up, Watari! We've work to do!"

"_I've enough of sakura and green! It kept me awake the whole night!" _He glares at smiling Seishirou and moves to kick his already dozing partner who immediately yelps in pain.

---

"I've got the impression that you were a morning person."

Hisoka stops whatever he is doing to glare at the smoking man in purple kimono in front of him, aka their host, Mibu Oriya. He chooses to keep his comment to himself and continuing attacking his meal. God knows what he would said if not.

"And again, maybe I'm wrong." Oriya blows his smoke lazily.

A twitch in his left eyebrow is the only indication the green-eyed shinigami clearly heard the comment. Hisoka suddenly develops a deep hatred with samurai. After silver-haired doctor, of course.

"_Heh. An interesting kid."_ Oriya flashes a smile as he receives another glare for his thought.

Worried about his partner's soon outburst, Tsuzuki coughs softly on his hand to attract Oriya's attention. Which is an easy success, for his previous attention is actually around the purple-eyed shinigami.

"Um, Mibu-san…"

"Hn?" Oriya tilts his head, indicating Tsuzuki has his attention.

"About what we've discussed yesterday," Tsuzuki folds his hands on tabletop, serious," I've been wondering, what your response would be?" His other co-workers keep their guard at this.

"…" Oriya inhales from his pipe and blows the smoke slowly, gazes at clear morning sky. The five of them are taking breakfast on a vast second-floor room which views in open autumn garden. One of KoKakuRou's best.

"On one condition." Oriya knocks his pipe, cleaning the building-up ashes. The others wait in heartbeat.

"I'll have to get a taste on whoever bastard who had done this, before you take him to Hell." Oriya's eyes are blazing in flare and silent fury as he declared those words. "No one. No one ever left unscathed, after had damaged what's **mine**."

Chuckle. A dark chuckle. "My sentiment here."

Four pairs of eyes stare, as Seishirou lifts up his cup of ocha for toss and drinks it in one gulp. He still has **this** smile that made Hisoka shivers slightly. Not a very comforting emotion obviously. Oriya is suddenly having reminiscence about someone familiar here.

The effect is instantly gone as Seishirou flashes another smile, cheerful and harmless one. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Err, no, I mean," Oriya smokes nervously. _"The air has suddenly turned chill for an instance there."_ He coughs. "What I mean is, I'll do my best to cooperate with you to catch the culprit."

"Well, we could start with what **you** know," said Watari pointedly. He is not a morning person, especially after got woken up rather roughly by Hisoka or without 003. Tatsumi forbids him to take her on this mission. Damn you, Tatsumi!

"Yeah, I supposed so…" Oriya sighs. "Let see, to sum up all, you, shinigamis, have five missing souls. And, I also have five missing oiran here. So far, we matched." He lifts up his hands, counting.

"The first one is Kichou. Real name, Kitahara Chikako. She has been missing since a month ago. I thought she had run away with some wealthy politician… Which is maybe not the case…

Second, Kagerou. Koyama Yui. She vanished in the middle of work, and I had assumed she was also left with her guest in overnight trip.

The third is O-yaone, Igarashi Shizuka. She is a taiyuu. Was. She took a sick leave, and until her brother asked about her whereabouts, I still thought she was sick.

Fourth, Shirayuki. Kagenishi Saya. Same as Kagerou, she was vanished in the middle of work.

Fifth, Ayame. Yamagishi Miku. Same as Kagerou and Shirayuki.

No body has ever been found, so I still assumed they're still alive." Stares pointedly at the other occupants. "Until you came here."

Tsuzuki shifts uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to bring the-"

"No need to say anything." Oriya lifts his hand to interrupt, and puts down again resignedly. "At least now I know where they've been gone to."

"…" Tsuzuki stares down at his hands. _Guilty. Incompetence. Guilty._ Hisoka kicks Tsuzuki's foot under table, and glares. In response, his partner smiles sheepishly and fixes his mental shield.

"_Idiot! That's not what I meant!" _Hisoka grips his temper under control. The idea to throttle Tsuzuki is growing any minute. Something suddenly surfaces from under his sub consciousness, making him frown.

"Something is not matching up." He said.

"Huh?" Oriya blinks. "Beg your pardon?"

"The first victim is not Kitahara Chikako, it's Todoroki Misaki." Hisoka's frown has gone deeper. "The victim in order is: Todoroki Misaki, Kitahara Chikako, Koyama Yui, Igarashi Shizuka, and Kagenishi Saya." Stares at Oriya. "Yamagishi Miku is not in our list."

---

"Okay, thank you Gushoshin. I'll call again for another update." Tsuzuki puts down the receiver, and sighs. He turns around to bump onto someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Tsuzuki steadies the person to prevent unfortunate fall.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." A soft melodious voice answered him. The woman, girl, in yellow kimono has small face and soft feature. Her red-painted lips and cheeks looked so lovely, under well-kept black long hair. And she has the most round and brown eyes, which currently are staring a bit dreamily at Tsuzuki.

"That's good then!" chirped Tsuzuki happily, which answered with a blush from said girl. "Take care then, bye!" He pats her shoulders once and saunters away in hurry. The blushing image of her is giving him an idea. The problem is, whether he is brave enough to inform it to others. Especially his partner.

---

"Alright, while waiting for Tsuzuki's report, we'll collect all facts known so far…" Watari takes a deep breath, and exhales loudly. "First is, all missing women are oiran from KoKakuRou, whose life already ended but their soul not yet arrived in Meifu.

Second, all are in their twenties, with Todoroki Misaki as the youngest. You said Yamagishi-san is 21, right, Mibu-san?"

"Yes. She would be 22 this month," said Oriya tightly. His pursed lip is indicating he is very far from pleased.

"Right." Watari chooses wisely to leave the samurai with katana alone. "Third, their deaths are only separated a week, averagely. Some were only separated in two, three days. Some were almost taken two weeks." He sighs. "Truthfully, I couldn't find anymore connection between them," points on some photographs," they've different background. Their face and features are varied. None of them were noted to possess any spiritual ability. Or, you've something to add, Mibu-san…?"

Oriya puts his hand on table to better look those photographs. As Watari has said, he clearly noticed none of them share similar physical traits. All have long hairs, yes, those are rules in KoKakuRou. But Shirayuki has brown hair, her trait as half foreigner. Ayame and Kichou have brown eyes. O-yaone has mole on her face, so are Shirayuki, Ayame and Kagerou. _"Oh, and don't forget Iwaya. She also has brown eyes and mole under her left eye."_ Oriya taps his finger slowly, irritated. He has six, SIX, dead employees. Death won't be enough for the bastard!

The other shinigamis watches closely his reaction, clearly see his displeased and anger coiled under silent storm. Hisoka puts his shield intact to reflect Oriya's emotion, but some are able to slip inside. Images of gruesome and grotesque punishment convince the youth that Oriya is not the culprit. At least, if he is sane. Unlike his certain doctor-friend.

"…" Seishirou watches the photographs silently, and then the list of names. Something tickles him about it. Something… familiar.

"_The name, Seishirou, the name! I decide from the name!"_

"_Oh? And how do you do it?"_

"_Like this-"_

Slowly, picking up a pen, Seishirou writes something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing, Sakurazuka-san?" asked Watari, curious.

"Oh, this?" Seishirou shrugs, keeps writing. "An idea suddenly appeared. I'm going to test it."

A pair of brown eyes blinks owlishly. "Idea?" Oriya and Hisoka's head turn around at this.

"Yeah. Like this."

Seishirou lifts up the paper. It is written like this:

"TODOROKI MISAKI,

KITAHARA CHIKAKO,

KOYAMA YUI,

IGARASHI SHIZUKA,

KAGENISHI SAYA,

YAMAGISHI MIKU."

Three pairs of uncomprehending stares meet a pair of mismatched eyes. Seishirou sighs and writes again only to lift it up again. Another row is added, written:

"TODOROKI MISA**KI**,

**KI**TAHARA CHIKA**KO**,

**KO**YAMA YU**I**,

**I**GARASHI SHIZU**KA**,

**KA**GENISHI SA**YA**,

**YA**MAGISHI MIKU."

"…! That's-," Watari points on the paper," wicked!"

"Are you saying that- Someone is killing my employees, just because their names matched?!" Slow but rapidly rising anger vibrates through all Oriya's being. Hisoka is pretty amazed with his self-control. Not many able to mask and keep such anger under bay; the young shinigami is under impression he had a lot of training in it.

"Whoa, now hold your horse, Mibu-san." Seishirou lifts up both his hands. "I'm just saying this is an idea I'm going to test. There is no way I'm implying this is the truth."

"But, there is a possibility that is the truth, isn't it?" pressed Oriya.

"Well, there is always a possibility," agreed Seishirou, dejectedly. Or seemed so.

_Blank._ Hisoka narrows his eyes at this. There is no emotion emitted from his supposed co-worker. No sympathy. No remorse. Nothing. As if talking about why those women were murdered is the same for him as talking about weather. Even when this attitude is perfect as a shinigami, unlike Tsuzuki's, the lack of emotion is more unnerving than his over-emotional partner… _"At least I know Tsuzuki is human, not-"_

_Sakura in full bloom._

_Droplets of blood._

_White cloth._

_Scream-_

Hisoka mentally shakes himself. He knows those emotions are not coming from Seishirou, but- _"It's not like, he is able to share emotion. Someone close to him is probably the cause. But how-"_

His line of thought is interrupted with knocking on shoji.

"Come in," said Oriya distractedly; he is still smoldering in anger.

The shoji slides open and close as Tsuzuki entered. "I've confirmed it with our office (I was asking about it to Gushoushin to be precise, but I can't mention them in front of him), and yes, there are six victims." He sits down rather unceremoniously. "The last victim, Yamagishi Miku, her life has just ended-" throws a quick glance on Oriya," yesterday night."

"WHAT?!" Remnants of their leftovers breakfast are thrown everywhere as Oriya stands up so quick in rage and surprise. "SHE HAD BEEN MISSING FOR THREE DAYS! AND JUST DIED YESTERDAY?!"

"Mibu-san!"

"!" Oriya wakes up with a start. He glances around, finally realizes the mess he had created from his earlier outburst. His grip on the katana sheathed on his waist is so tight all knuckles turn white, and the colour slowly returns after the grip is lessen. "…I'm sorry about that…" He takes a deep breath and sits down slowly, to drown himself in silence.

Watching the silently fuming long-haired man, Tsuzuki glances around warily at his other co-workers. Something else definitely had already ticked Oriya before his announcement, he's sure about that. But the question is, what.

Sound of flutter and suddenly a piece of paper is shoved in front of his face. Tsuzuki receives it while stares at Hisoka with puzzled expression. "Just read it," is all he said making Tsuzuki to stare down and start to read what is written inside. Soon enough, he quirks his eyebrows high and throws a meaningful look at those pair of emerald eyes.

"Just a hunch," answered Hisoka to the silent question," of Sakurazuka-san." He tilts his head to said person who offers a remorse bitter smile. Hisoka is not one bit buying it though.

Tsuzuki sighs inwardly. "_Great_." He read it again, and all of sudden realizes something. An idea which temporarily forgotten because of Oriya's sudden outburst has resurfaced, and eerily enough, it somehow could be used to prove Seishirou's said 'hunch'.

"Um, Hisoka…" _Guilt. Anticipation. Excitement. Fear._

Hisoka frowns. The last time Tsuzuki had felt fear on **him** was when he had spent their entire mission's expense on buying apple pies, without his permission. _"He couldn't possibly do the same, could he? Watari is the one who hold the budget now, and the whole Enma knows he is only second less cheap-stake than Tatsumi."_

"Tsuzuki," he said," spit it out." Pause. "Now." Tsuzuki is visibly flinched at his tone, making Hisoka more curious, and warier, than ever.

"Um…" Tsuzuki coughs slightly, drawing the whole room's attention on him, including now somewhat calmer Oriya," well…" he fixes his messed tie nervously," I think… there is a way to… prove Sakurazuka's-… theory…" Mixed expressions meet his statement which he ignores as he keeps his head low.

"…And?" prompted Hisoka warily.

"So, um," Tsuzuki coughs again," we could assign one of us, the Enma-chou's workers, to work under cover. As oiran." He blurted the last sentence hurriedly and gets ready to bolt out of the room any minute, as multiple surprised blinks come as response.

"…" Watari blinks rapidly," are you suggesting us, to become… okama?"

Tsuzuki smiles sheepishly. "Well, if you put it that way, yeah." He meets multiple ridiculous looks at his confirmation, except for Seishirou who surprisingly looks amused. _"Bet he knows he won't be assigned as one,"_ thought the amethyst shinigami sourly.

"And that will be able to prove-**that**, how?" Oriya stares with weird look.

"Err, that's…" Now is Tsuzuki's most dreaded moment, but he has to come it over at this point. "The last syllable of name list," he lifts up that piece of paper," is Ku." He pauses to wait some reaction. No one has exploded yet. Good. "Since all names being used here are their real names, not working name," Oriya nods at this, still with a frown," which I'm pretty sure had raised another question about how the culprit got it, and made me think that maybe, perhaps this… undercover agent of our could use his real name…" Tsuzuki starts to do a countdown under his breath after his long babble.

Being the smart person Hisoka is, a fact which sometimes he hates, it doesn't take long for him to guess who the candidate of Tsuzuki's plan is. His confused look turns into understanding and gets darker as second goes by, a thing his partner took notice as well as he slowly creeps to move closer to the shoji door. Luckily for Tsuzuki, someone else is unconsciously volunteered to take up his place of not-so-far gruesome retribution.

"Hey," said Watari suddenly," isn't Bon's surname start with Ku? Kurosaki is started with Ku, right?"

Let's just say the next half an hour later, our blonde scientist had temporarily ceased to function for awhile. Oriya and Seishirou had wisely kept their lips tightly closed from commenting anything about the 'incident'.

---

"No."

"But-"

"Not ever in my life, next life, and ever. You know, never mind about that. I'd never do it. Period." Hisoka glares threateningly, challenging anyone who dares to oppose him. Tsuzuki visibly cowers in fear at this; obviously being the person usually objected in unspeakable-gruesome-contribution the green-eyed youth always bestow to anyone who pissed him.

"And, how the hell you could come up with that ridiculous idea anyway!" continued Hisoka in his rant; both Seishirou and Oriya are sipping their respective tea in sideline," and why me?!"

'Because you're the most beautiful one here,' is what Tsuzuki actually thought, but he fixes his mental shield so high and tight, definitely won't risk his life in line here. Hisoka's glare turns into suspicious look at the sudden change in his empath 'radar'; he'd bet on all his fortunes for the chance that Tsuzuki's thinking about him, or something that definitely ticked him even more than now.

"May I have a word here?" Seishirou raises his hand slowly. Oriya glances sideway at him, wondering if he is sane enough to let himself inside lion's den voluntarily.

"Um… yes?" said Tsuzuki meekly, half glad at the prospect of diverting Hisoka's attention from him.

"Personally, I agree with Kurosaki-kun's opinion." At his statement, Seishirou suddenly becomes the center of attention of three conscious people inside the room.

"…You do?" And unsurprisingly, Hisoka is the most surprised and stunned one here.

"Yes," Seishirou nods solemnly," it is very unlikely to ask a man to dress up as woman, let alone to act as one. Tsuzuki-san, that's very rude of you."

Said person blinks owlishly as Seishirou chided him lightly with disapproving look. "Um, yeah, well…"

"And beside," Seishirou looks like have more to say at this, for Tsuzuki's depression," Kurosaki-kun is way too young for this."

"…Huh?" Three question marks appear.

Seishirou lifts up both his hands. "Face it. All of the victims were in their early twenties. Kurosaki-kun is hardly looked like one."

"Um…" Tsuzuki glances at Hisoka worriedly; he knows his partner is a bit sensitive concerning his look and age. Dying at the age of sixteen and forever stuck in it has that effect on him. Hisoka has remarkably schools his face blank and appears nonchalant, to Tsuzuki's amazement.

"Nobody would believe he has already twenty from his look, and judging from how consistent our culprit in picking his victims, it is unlikely that he'd pick Kurosaki-kun just from his look." Seemingly oblivious to the effect of his statement on the younger shinigami, Seishirou keeps on. "On another note, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun would be unable to act as woman in his disguise. For a common man to pretend as woman, convincingly, takes a lot of skill and practice. And-"

"Are you saying that I'm bad at acting?" cut in Hisoka.

Seishirou blinks, looked a bit lost for being cut suddenly. "No, of course not." Pause. "Well, no offense, but, I think you won't be able to pull this off without stumbling in the process."

"Stumbling-" Hisoka immediately gives a sharp dagger glare at snorting Oriya who suddenly busies himself and finds the motive at the ceiling interesting. After making sure the samurai behaving himself, he returns the glare at Seishirou. "What do you mean, stumbling in process?"

"Why, of course, acting as woman, I mean," Seishirou looks thoughtfully at his younger co-worker," you're not used being around women, I presume?"

The glare turns sharper and icier now. Bull's eye. "What's that got anything to do with this?"

Seishirou has this patient and serene smile, as if he is talking with five-year old child now, the fact which somehow manages to get under Hisoka's skin more. "That's mattered a lot, actually. You see, there are many differences between man and woman, facts which will make your disguise fall apart easily if you fail to do it correctly." He sighs. "How could you expect someone uncomfortable among women, let alone a courtesan, to act as one? It's beyond impossible."

Hisoka clenches his teeth. "I could obverse from now on, and I've confident in my acting skill."

"But, it'll take a lot practice, and we've so little time to-"

"I said," cut in Hisoka a little louder," I've confident in my acting skill."

Golden meets emerald, surprised meets determination. It seemed Hisoka really determines to not this matter aside.

A soft smile blooms on the bespectacled man. "If you said so, Kurosaki-kun…"

---

"He tricked me, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Hisoka groans loudly at the blunt reply. "Could you at least, PLEASE, pretend?"

"Nope, not in my nature. Here they are." Oriya opens widely a wardrobe; stacks of colorful kimonos lined up beautifully. "Pick anything you like. You could find the accessories in the lower drawers, and make-up kit inside the small table." He points out at another piece of furniture. "…Hey. Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear…" Hisoka murmurs darkly, face facing down in despair. He lifts up his head when feeling someone watching him and meets face-to-face with the smiling samurai. The youth feels his eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the amused look on his host.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be just fine," Oriya said, trying to hold back his laugher," look at the bright side, you'll have an experience for being a drag. I'm sure it'll an excellent thing to put down in your future resume." He waltzes away, ignoring daggers on his back.

"Oh! One more thing." The kimono makes an impressive swing as Oriya twirls around. "Please. Don't get addicted." He gets out from the room precisely a second before a chair is thrown at his direction.

After making sure his body stops twitching in uncontrollable anger, Hisoka emits a long sigh which is worthy of years of suffering.

"…When this case is over, I swear I'll **kill** him with my very own bare hands!"

---

In another room, one Sakurazuka Seishirou smiles happily while reading a book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) Okama is a term for transvestite in Japanese.

(2) All female names I've come up are purely fictional and have no connection with real person or historical figure.

(3) Each woman who works as courtesan in KoKakuRou has working name and those are also purely fictional.

(4) Any review? Please? Any anyone who could point out which grammar I should fix is more than welcome. Or even better, a beta reader or editor. Thank you very much ^_^


End file.
